Where flowers bloom, so does hope
by Minka'Sunflowers
Summary: [AU!] ¿Qué puede tener en común el chico que trabaja en la florería con el universitario? Aparte de la pasión por el volleyball...ah,y el desastrozo hecho que provocó que se conocieran.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola!**** Estoy bastante emocionada puesto que es mi primer fic de Haikyuu!, un fandom que me hizo volver a escribir (llevaba cerca de 2 años, sin hacerlo, por eso puede que este bastante mala mi redacción:c )**

**Le dedicó este cap a mi querida editora que se quedó hasta tarde revisando esto, love ya dear Prim!**

**Espero que realmente les guste...eh...este inteto de algo jaja.**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

><p><em> "Los perfumes de las flores son sus sentimientos"<em>

_Heinrich Heine_

Dicen que una foto puede expresar más que mil palabras.

Dicen que unos hermosos versos pueden enamorar.

Pero nadie piensa en el significado oculto de las flores.

Hinata Shouyou siempre pensó que, ante todo en este mundo, las flores son las que producen un efecto más profundo ante cualquier situación, pues ellas guardan un simbolismo que no es difícil de reconocer. Y si antiguamente decían no entender del tema, ahora no tienen excusa, puesto que hasta en internet hay sitios que indican que significa que te regalen albahaca, por dar un ejemplo.

(La albahaca es _siempre _una mala señal… ¡significa que te odian!)

Pero volviendo al tema de las flores, las ama. Si tuviera que enumerar una lista con las cosas físicas que ama en este planeta tierra (tratando de no caer en un acto materialista), las flores se llevarían el 1er lugar. Después de todo, las viene conociendo de una manera tan íntima desde que era un bebé, un contacto tan cercano que de vez en cuando, siente que en vez de sangre tuviera clorofila y ellas fueran sus hermanas.

Por eso, trabaja en una florería. Era casi como estar en casa.

(bueno _casi, _pero eso es una historia diferente)

Le gustaba ver cuando llegaba la novia emocionada a comprar los arreglos para su boda -que típicamente venía rayada con la idea de solo rosas, y él tenía que 'abrirle' los ojos para decir que, _hay más flores que significan lo mismo_- , el jovencito que buscaba flores para la primera cita -_y sinceramente no faltaba el quería llevar narcisos, en serio_-, las flores para las nuevas mamás y cuando también con todo el tacto del mundo, los arreglos funerarios (aunque sinceramente, nunca le gusto hacer ese tipo de arreglos)

Hoy le llegó un cliente interesante.

Demasiado interesante.

Le gustaron sus ojos, parecidas a un ramo de pensamientos azules.

El mismo azul profundo.

-¡Hola buenos días!- le saludó alegremente Hinata -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

El joven lo quedó mirando, como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. A los segundos después, volvió a reaccionar.

-Busco ...flores- le dijo, enfatizando la última palabra como si fuera un improperio.

Hinata no puedo evitar la carcajada.

-Obviamente que buscas flores… ¿porque otra razón entrarías a una florería?-

-Claro… necesito un ramo. Grande. Pomposo-

-¿Ocasión?-

-...A-Aniversario…-

Vaya esto sí que era todo una sorpresa. El joven de ojos color pensamiento estaba nervioso. No es como si las flores se lo fueran a comer. Posiblemente era su primer aniversario, esa podría ser la razón de sus nerviosos.

_Que tierno, se le sonrojan las orejas._

Mientras Hinata caminaba por tienda recogiendo flores -alhelí amarillo (fidelidad), dalias rojas y rosas (intentar hacer siempre feliz al otro y una promesa de amor eterno), lirios azules (demostrar que su amor lo hacía feliz)- y así fue en rincón en rincón, recogiendo las más hermosas para hacerle el dicho ramo pomposo.

¿El detalle? no había ninguna rosa.

-¿No debería tener rosas?- interrumpió el silencio el cliente.

-No, no. Las rosas son una declaración de amor _demasiado _directa. No es ideal para un primer aniversario- meneó la cabeza exageradamente, moviendo sus anaranjados cabellos como serpentinas

-¿Y quién dijo que era mi primer aniversario?... este el 6to-.

A Hinata por poco se le caen las flores.

-¡¿6 años?! ¡¿Y aún no le propones matrimonio a tu chica?!-

-¡ESO VOY A HACER HOY IDIOTA!-

Hinata lo miró sorprendido. Vaya, ese tipo tenía problemas para manejar su paciencia y su enojo. Hmf, debería controlarlo o sino va a terminar espantando a su novia en cuestión.

-Bueno, _este _idiota hubiera puesto las rosas antes y también haber agregado hiedra francesa, si _tú _hubieras sido más específico con el ramo. No soy adivino, ¿sabes?-

-Adivino, no. Pero se nota que hablas antes que pensar y por eso eres un poco idiota-

-Hey, hey cálmate amigo. El que está sujetando unas tijeras mega súper duper afiladas soy yo, y no tú. Y si soy como tú supones que soy, podría enterrarlo en el estómago y hasta ahí quedaría tu fallida proposición de matrimonio-

-Tsk, mejor vendeme el puto ramo antes que me vaya a la florería que esta a la vuelta de la esquina-

-Uyyy~ que miedito. Ya señor amurrado, tu ramo está listo-

El joven se sorprendió. Era el ramo más elaborado, colorido y hermoso que había visto en su vida. La variedad de colores, que iban de los rosas hasta los azules, estaban ordenados de tal manera que parecía un arcoíris, y uno muy bueno y hermoso. En serio. En su corta vida había visto toneladas de ramos, todos con el mismo cliché de rosas y listones,pero este se llevaba el premio. Después de todo, la flor centro de atención ahí, era la hiedra francesa, no las estúpidas y sobrevaloradas rosas.

-Hey… ¿por qué esa flor está al centro?- le preguntó al vendedor cuando iba a la caja.

-La Hiedra Francesa significa 'fidelidad matrimonial'... ¿es un buen comienzo para una petición de matrimonio, no?- le contestó radiante.

El joven de ojos color pensamiento azul tan solo asintió.

El joven pagó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de hacer malabares con el ramo titánico que le había pedido. Hinata pensaba que a pesar que, sí fue un cliente un tanto extraño y enojón, le cayó bien. Aunque fueron pocas las frases que se compartieron, él pudo notar que era una buena persona (a pesar que lo trató de idiota). Sus ojos irradiaban eso.

Sus ojos color pensamiento azul.

Que demostraban que, a pesar de ser alto y frío por fuera.

Por dentro se veía buena persona.

_Una pena que no sea soltero._

* * *

><p>Kageyama Tobio ni siquiera entendía por qué quería comprar un ramo.<p>

Nunca, su pareja o él, fueron el tipo de persona que se dieran detalles como ese. Ni siquiera en su primer aniversario se dieron regalos (sólo fueron al cine). Entonces… ¿por qué esta vez era diferente?

La cajita de terciopelo guardado en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón le recordó.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía su corazón latir rápido. Sentir que las manos temblaban y sus piernas también. Que sentía un cosquilleo naciendo en la boca del estómago. Su cabeza se sentía en las nubes. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Entró al departamento donde vivía con su pareja, nervioso. Se suponía que no llegaría hasta las 7 (p.m), así que aún tenía tiempo para armar un ambiente romántico. Preparar la cena, poner velas por aquí y por allá, poner un CD de algún cantante gringo cursi (su pareja tenía una extraña fijación por lo anglo) y por último, arreglarse él.

Después de todo, si todo resultaba bien, para las 10 de la noche sería un hombre comprometido.

Iba a mitad de pasillo cuando escuchó un ruido.

_¿Entraron a robar o qué?_

Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo para acercarse a la fuente del ruido, su habitación. Aún llevaba el ramo en los brazos, lo puso delante de él como si de escudo se tratará (Uy, si el chico girasol ese de la florería lo veía en esos instantes, daba por hecho que le enterraba las tijeras). Ahora temblaba de miedo, no de nervios.

Escucho una risa.

_¿Pero que mie…?_

Apresuró el paso, y abrió de una patada la puerta de su habitación.

Nada, pero absolutamente nada en el mundo lo hubiera advertido de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. En su pieza. En la habitación suya y de _su pareja. En la cama de ambos._

Las flores se le resbalaron, haciendo un sonido sordo. Si antes le parecía que sus aromas eran dulces, ahora creían que apestaban. Destilaban un aroma que nunca, pero nunca más es su odiosa vida quisiera volver a respirar.

Un solo sonido emitió.

-¿T-Tooru…?-

-¡T-tobio, no es lo que parece! Tobio, yo-

No le permitió que le explicará.

Cielos, no quería ni siquiera oírlo.

De nuevo perdió la conciencia de sus acciones y corrió, corrió y corrió.

Pero nada en el mundo le borraría de la memoria lo que vio.

Su pare- no,_ a_ Oikawa Tooru poniendole los cuernos el día de _su _aniversario.

* * *

><p><strong><em>no-me-odien-pls:c <em>(corre a esconderse a la trinchera)**

**Dejen un review expresando que piensan de esto, tomatazos igual son aceptados (?)**

**Un montón de saludos hasta la próxima! c:**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola! aquí vengo con una nueva actualización! **

**No saben como me lleno de alegría cada uno de los reviews :'3, chillaba como ardilla cuando los leía, enserio akjsdak c:**

**Ahora sin más preámbulo que rima con sonámbulo (?) les dejo el 2do capítulo, espero que les guste!**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

><p>Le aburría ir en el metro.<p>

Y también odiaba las cosas que le pasaban al ir en metro.

La gente apretada y el resultado apretado contra una ventana, las señoras viejas que lo miraban feo cuando conversaba emocionado por celular, el niño que le miraba como dudando con esa cara típica de _"¿Este es un niño o adolescente?", _y uno que otro viejo que se aprovechaba de toquetearlo (gracias al cielo que eso sucedía poco).

Pero todo valía la pena si podía jugar volleyball con sus amigos.

**_Yo (enviado a las 22:16 P.M)_**

**_voy en camino para q jugemos un partido __(^_^.)_**

_Kenma __(=^__・__^=)__(enviado a las 22:16 P.M)_

_O.K_

_Kuroo __（￣ー￣） __(enviado a las 22:17 P.M)_

_esta emocionado aunq no lo demuestre. esta sonriendo de solo ver la pantalla_

_Kuroo __（￣ー￣） __(enviado a las 22:17 P.M)_

_(^_-)- _

_p.d: ya les avise al resto de los chicos. bokuto va a traer comida :DDD_

Sonrió ampliamente. Amaba esos -pocos pero preciados- momentos en que podía disfrutar con sus amigos. Su vida desde que vivía "solo" se había vuelto en una apretada agenda dividida en la florería y uno que otro trabajito esporádico, pero las valoraba. Aunque pudiera estar con ellos 1 hora, para él significa mucho.

Después de todo, no tenía a nadie más.

Sólo a sus amigos.

Quedaban 2 estaciones para llegar a destino, cuando un tipo un tanto tambaleante entró y se sentó al lado de él (sí, después de una batalla digna de 'Los juegos del hambre', consiguió un asiento). Aún sentado podía sentir el aroma a alcohol que destilaba. Arrugó la nariz en desagrado; _odiaba _el aroma a alcohol.

Lo peor que el tipo en cuestión, estaba tan pero _tan _intoxicado que no halló nada mejor que dormir ahí, con su cabeza peligrosamente cerca de su hombro. Daba por hecho que en la próxima curva, o se caía al pasillo o su cabeza terminaba contra su hombro.

En la próxima curva, la opción 2 ocurrió.

_Vamos, vamos despierta. Me bajo en una estación más y necesito que te muevas. No es mi culpa que seas un borracho de pacotilla._

Pensando del demonio…

-¿D-dónde..estoy?- le pregunto cuando se enderezó en la silla, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-En el metro, a una estación del fin de esta línea. Y que bueno que despertaste, ya me estaba doliendo el hombro-

El _borracho de pacotilla _abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

Por segunda vez en el día, Hinata volvió a ver los ojos color pensamiento azul.

-¡¿TÚ?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿No deberías estar ahora mismo en tu-

-No te atrevas a terminar esa oración si temes por tu vida, chico girasol-

A Hinata le corrió un escalofrío, pero esta vez le fue más fácil sumar 2 más 2, para darse cuenta lo que sucedió. Al chico este lo rechazaron, entonces se fue a un bar por ahí a tomar más alcohol, como si fuera orilla de playa. Sintió un poco de pena por él, después de todo le había dicho que llevaba mucho tiempo en una relación.

La pena se le pasó cuando el tipo en cuestión empezó a darle golpecitos en el brazo.

-¡Ey, qué te pasa!- le preguntó mientras le apartaba a manotazos.

-Por tu...estúpido ramo pasó esto…- le dijo sus palabras lentamente, como si tuviera que confirmar dos veces lo que pensaba.

_Ah, con que es de estos borrachos idiotas._

-No creo, amigo. ¿Debiste haber hecho mal, quizás?- le dijo mientras _aun _trataba que dejara de darle golpes en el brazo.

-¿Yo? ¿Yooo algo mal? ¡Soy Kageyama Tobio, el mejor en la carrera de medicina y el mejor armador del equipo universitario! ¡Hago todo jodidamente bien!- gritó mientras se daba golpes torpes en el pecho, para darse importancia (aunque solo lograba que se viera como un mono torpe).

-Parece que pedir matrimonio es lo _único_ que haces mal- murmuró en voz baja.

Antes de que la intoxicada mente del pelinegro reaccionara, dos celulares sonaron al mismo instante.

Kageyama ni siquiera miró la pantalla del celular, lo apagó y lo guardo torpemente en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa. En cambio Hinata…

-_¿Porque aún no llegas Shouyou?-_ preguntó con su voz monótona Kenma desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Verás.. esto... un cliente al que le vendí un ramo hoy…-

_-Que tiene que ver el cliente, Sho….anda al grano-_

-Bueno cuento corto, es que le fue mal con su pareja y ahora está pasando sus penas borracho y conmigo… y bueno yo…-

Hinata se decidió a mirarlo.

El pobre estaba jugando con una pequeña caja aterciopelada -la de los anillos, obviamente- y no dejaba de repetir; _"En nuestra casa, en nuestra cama. Ese maldito…"_. Pudo ver que en sus ojos color pensamiento azul, unas traicioneras lágrimas empezaban a derramarse. Estaba algo encorvado en la silla, jugando con la dichosa cajita en sus manos, y mientras más la tocaba, más lloraba.

Le dio pena.

_Quizás me arrepienta de esto después. O quizás no._

-Kenma, él mencionó que es armador. ¿Puedo llevarlo? ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!-

_-Me lo pides como si quisieras llevar una mascota nueva a casa-_

-Si sirve de algo, lo puedes comparar con un gato enojon...pero vamos, jugar le va a servir. Despejar la mente y eso-

-_Está bien. Le diré a Kuroo que traiga agua y una aspirina, por que lo más probable que en un rato más le venga la resaca-_

-¡Gracias, gracias Kenma! ¡Te lo debo un montón, nos vemos allá!

Hinata le dio un leve codazo para despertar a Kageyama de su 'ensoñación'

(más bien, ahora se parecía a éste del 'Señor de los Anillos' tanto que toqueteaba la caja)

-¿Que te parece ir a jugar un partido de volleyball conmigo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Un chispazo de vida aparecieron fugazmente en los ojos del otro.

-Cualquier lugar bien por mí. No planeo volver a casa-

* * *

><p><strong>Nos estaremos leyendo pronto queridos lectores :3 Hasta la próxima!<strong>

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Gwen1Stacy: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Hinata florista es la mejor cosa, en definitiva :3...El plot-twist de tu vida? wow me halagas enserio c': jaja pero si...esta todo friamente calculado para que eso sucediera! Espero que los próximos capítulos se han de tu agrado, y si, vienen muchaaas flores, por montones.

**blu: **Aww, gracias por comentar, el apodo salío 'sin querer queriendo' y realmente le queda al pequeño pelinaranja jaja:3

**Katzugary Kanamy: **-chilla como colegiala- me encanta que digan que los atrapo lo que escribí! Espero que todo lo que venga cumpla tus expectativas :3 (¿maravilloso trabajo? me haces sonrojar como tomate n/n, graaciaas!)

**ChiisanaOjou: **Hola c: ! muchas gracias por cada uno de los cumplidos, enserio! estaba bastante nerviosa si a alguien le iba a interesar este AU, pero parece que funciono! :DD Uhh, perdón por hacer dudar tus sentimientos hacia Oikawa... él hace lo mismo conmigo ¬¬. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap. c: Bye-bye~!

**hinahikachan: **creeme, a veces _hasta _a mi me da flojera escribir jajaj, pero bueno...gracias por el review y tu cumplido! trataré de actualizar cada vez que pueda!

**9-Bunny: **no hay cosa más detallista que ponerle los cuernos como regalo de aniversario kasjdka. Espero que este cap. haya llenado ese 'vacio' de saber que paso despues jaj xD


	3. Capítulo 3

**Graduarse de la escuela apesta porque quita el tiempo para hacer esto (?) En fin, aquí tienen el capítulo 3 :D**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi **

* * *

><p>Cuando Kageyama despertó, se encontró que no estaba en su cama, para nada.<p>

Estaba en un lugar que en definitiva no era su habitación. Estaba rodeado de un calor no habitual para él.

Cuando sus neuronas se acordaron como hacer sinapsis, se fijó en el lugar donde estaba.

Estaba en una cama muy pequeña para ser suya, con unas sábanas con diseño de niño, rodeado de un aroma para nada familiar (cuando puso su nariz en las sábanas, reconoció el aroma; era el aroma a vainilla y azúcar). La habitación era pequeña, con suerte cabía la cama, un armario y el velador. Pero las paredes estaban llenas de fotos y flores secas, con carteles de uno que otro equipo de volleyball.

(¿Dónde rayos vendían sábanas con estampados de balones de volleyball?)

_¡¿En dónde estoy?! _

Un grito bastante agudo salió de su garganta cuando se percató que estaba en una cama ajena tan solo en boxers, _tan solo en boxers_, _oh cielos santos_. Se levantó nervioso y de golpe, a causa de eso un horrible dolor de cabeza lo atacó; la dichosa resaca que tarde o temprano debía darle. Se estaba arrepintiendo de beber sake y whisky, muy mala combinación. Cuando iba a seguir con su espectáculo de chillidos, y buscar donde estaba su ropa, una cabeza anaranjada se asomó por la puerta.

-Buenos días gruñón- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Le dolió la cabeza en recordar, pero sí, al chico lo conocía. Era el vendedor de la florería.

Chico Girasol hacía su aparición.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo en su casa….? _

-Espera un momento…¿qué hago en tu casa? -pasó su mano por su cabello - tú y yo…¿hicimos algo?... oh cielos… ¿_Me acosté contigo_?-

-¿Qué, qué? ¡No, no! no hicimos nada, en serio - le respondió moviendo las manos nervioso - Estás en mi casa porque anoche jugamos volleyball juntos y me dijiste que no querías volver a tu casa, por eso te traje conmigo- cuando el pelinaranja dejo de mover sus manos nerviosas, empezó a jugar con su camiseta.

-¿Por qué termine jugando volleyball contigo…?-

-¿No te acuerdas? - el aludido le meneó la cabeza, en señal negativa - ¿Nada de nada?-

De nuevo, el aludido le señaló con las manos que no. (Le dolio mover la cabeza, hizo peor con su resaca)

-Te encontré en el metro, demasiado intoxicado y me seguiste- le respondió simplemente.

A Kageyama le dolía más y más la cabeza, tratando de desenredar los fragmentos de memoria que le quedaban sobre lo que había sucedido ayer. Si recordaba el _innombrable _hecho que había sucedido en su departamento con su -ugh, ni siquiera quería recordar que relación tenía con_ él_-, recordó haber caminado a paso rápido por las calles de la ciudad tratando que no lo siguieran y haber entrado al primer bar que encontró. Recuerda haber bebido sake y whisky, quizás un tequila, también recuerda que querían robarle su billetera, pero de ahí en adelante no recuerda nada.

-¿No hice nada que...me pusiera en vergüenza?- preguntó en susurros (si el chico le daba una aspirina, le tendría mucha estima, _en serio_)

El chico alzó sus ojos al cielo y se mordió el labio mientras pensaba, Kageyama no evitó pensar que se veía...lindo, tierno hasta adorable.

-Si te sirve de algo, a un "conocido" mío le dijiste y cito textual; 'tremendo poste megane que en realidad es un _dick bag*_' y luego le mostrabas la lengua cada vez que tu equipo hacia un punto-

Kageyama pudo sentir como la sangre se agolpaba en sus orejas, sonrojandose. Vaya, beber le puso la boca floja y _además _lo hizo actuar como si tuviera 6 años, no 21.

-Que no te preocupe. Tsukishima puede ser un bastardo a veces, así que lo que le dijiste estuvo bien- le dijo el chico, con una sonrisa oculta en sus labios (sí, justo ahí en sus ángulos externos, podía ver el inicio de una sonrisita)

_Ugh, gracias Medicina porque puedo nombrar las partes de los labios para dar cumplidos. UGHHH_

-¿Ah?...¿Tsukishima fue a quién insulte…?- le preguntó algo desconcertado.

-Sipis, pero en serio no te preocupes. Además a todos los que estaban ahí les caíste bien por eso-

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, esas sonrisas sacadas de comerciales de dentífricos que el chico siempre daba. Pareciera que la forma natural de su cara era con los labios en alto, y sus pómulos igual, sus ojos entrecerrados brillando como si tuviera estrellitas en ella. _UGH_, este chico era demasiado tierno.

De repente se percató de un detalle, uno un tanto..._estúpido._

-Esto...no tengo ni idea como te llamas- le confesó algo molesto al pelinaranja.

-Soy Hinata Shouyou, el chico que trabaja en la florería y al que ayer le lanzabas el balón todo el tiempo- le contestó -Ah, y los remates fueron los mejores. Somos un gran equipo juntos, hicimos _muchooos _puntos juntos- agregó.

-Esto, bueno yo soy-

-No hay necesidad, ayer ya me habías dicho cómo te llamabas-

Bueno, aparentemente su yo borracho hacía cosas que su yo sobrio no haría. A bueno, intentaría a futuro no volver a emborracharse. Palabra de honor del estudiante de medicina (es confiable, créanle de verdad)

-Ven, vamos- le dijo Hinata, mientras se acercaba- vamos a tomar desayuno-

-Me encantaría ir, pero creo que andar en boxers por tu departamento no es una buena idea-

Hinata se empezó a reír, de buena gana y sin una gota de crueldad, era una risa pura.

-Claro, claro. Tienes razón - le contestó mientras se acercaba al armario- tendrás que usar mi ropa, la tuya está en la lavadora-

Le va a estar en deuda hasta el año 2100 con este chico, de verdad. Lo dejó dormir en su departamento, en _su _habitación, _en su cama_, le va a dar desayuno y para rematarla le lavó su ropa; era una especie de ángel guardián caído del cielo. Quitando de lado que la razón por la que se conocieron no haya sido una muy buena, y es más, sabe que cada vez que recuerde cómo conoció al florista pelinaranja tendrá que relacionarla con este hecho desastroso con Oikawa Tooru.

Volviendo a la realidad, terminó usando un pantalón de buzo que con suerte le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y le apretaba en las caderas, con una camiseta 2 tallas menores a las que usualmente usaba. Oh bueno, no podía ponerse a reclamar que digamos. El chico le permitió darse una ducha con agua tibia y burbujas.

Oh sí, y ahora estaba sentado en la pequeña cocina blanca del departamento de Hinata y Kenma, pues luego descubrió que el primero arrendaba a medias el lugar con el chico cabella pudín._ Trataba _de tomar desayuno.

De repente apareció un 'amigo' de ambos (lo vio salir de la habitación del amigo de Hinata, así que cree que son cualquier cosa menos _amigos_),un tipo con una sonrisa maniática y cabello como si recién se hubiera levantado de la cama.

-Pueees Shouyou… ¿tu amiguito es bueno en la cama?-

El mencionado terminó ahogándose con el vaso de jugo que tomaba.

-¡KUROO! Sabes que sólo le presté mi cama para que durmiera, después de todo YO dormí en el sillón- le logró decir entre sus ataques de tos.

-Era una broma pequeño- le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello- Es que ya me parecía raro que ya no tuvieras una cita, ¿Kenma hace cuánto que no tiene una cita?- le preguntó.

Kenma, que estaba con su vista fija en el celular y su atención puesta en eso, le respondió rápidamente (pues al parecer lo que leía/veía estaba intrigante):- Hace 4 meses-

-¿Ves Sho? Yo creí que, bueno, él era tu nueva conquista-

-Kuroo, me estas dejando una mala impresión mía a Kageyama- le dijo con un puchero.

_¿Puchero? Eso sólo lo hacen los niños pequeños._

Pero esto no le bastó al 'amigo' de Kenma para que siguiera preguntando.

-Tú, Kageyama… ¿era Kageyama,cierto?- a esto el aludido murmuró que sí- bueno, ¿qué haces tú?-

-Estudió Medicina en la Universidad de Tokyo, voy en cuarto año-

En este mismo instante, el tipo de peinado recién-me-levanté-de-mi-cama y el chico cabeza pudín, se dieron una mirada de complicidad, para comenzar a reír al instante siguiente, uno más exagerado que el otro.

Kageyama miró confundido a Hinata, que tenía la cabeza agachada y miraba el bowl de cereales, como si quisiera ahogar su vergüenza en su cereales y la leche. Una mano la tenía jugando con el borde de su camiseta (se percató que hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso) y podía ver que movía sus labios, pero no podía escuchar que decía.

-¿Porque se ríen?- dijo en voz alta.

Kuroo hizo como que se secaba una lágrima,mientras que se levantaba de su puesto.

-Es porque Shouyou tiene un _fetiche_ con el área de la salud- le respondió mientras iba donde el pelinaranja y lo abrazaba amistosamente.

-Ja, ja, ja- murmuró por lo bajo, _bastante _sarcástico el chico.

-¿Fetiche con el área de la salud…?- preguntó inseguro Kageyama.

-El primer chico con el que salió estudiaba Enfermería…- comenzó Kenma

-Con Inuoka nos dimos cuenta que solo podemos tener una relación de amigos..- respondió fugazmente el florista.

-Después salió con un chico que estudiaba Odontología…- siguió Kuroo

-Lo de Lev fue una cita a ciegas, ¿recuerdas?..- contestó Hinata algo molesto.

-Después de eso con una chica que estudiaba Kinesiología…- le recordó Kenma

-Michimiya mencionó que no éramos compatibles…- a esas alturas el pelinaranja iba en vías directas de sufrir un ataque; uno de vergüenza, claro.

-¡Y como olvidar a la adorable chica que estudiaba Fonoaudiología!- gritó totalmente eufórico Kuroo.

-¡NO MENCIONES ESO! ¡A YACHI _AÚN _LE DA VERGÜENZA ESO!- a esas alturas, la cara de Hinata parecía una manzana. De hojas naranjas.

_Con que el chico, que ayer se daba el lujos de darme consejos romanticos, tiene una larga pero desastrosa vida romántica. Já, que ironia._

Mientras Kageyama veía a Hinata, que le daba golpecitos en el brazo a Kuroo y le reclamaba a Kenma el no haberlo defendido ("tenías que apoyarme Kenma~! no seguirle el juego"), no pudo si divagar en sus pensamientos, pensando que si él quizás era el tipo de persona que le gustaban al pelinaranja, si pudiera tener una oportunidad para salir con él.

_¡¿Qué rayos estas pensando Kageyama Tobio?! te pusieron los cuernos a hace menos de 24 horas y ¿ya piensas en otras relación? NO. No quiero volver a saber sobre parejas y relaciones en un buen tiempo._

Se estaba sintiendo tan cómodo y feliz, pero como siempre algo tenía que pasar…

-Kageyama, ¿cuando volverás a tu casa? ¿o te quedas a almorzar?- preguntó Hinata.

_Oh mierda._

Su casa, no era tan sólo suya.

También la compartía con el bastardo pone-cuernos.

_Doble mierda._

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>dick bag:<em> básicamente el insulto de Kags a Tsuki, fue decirle que era una bolsa de aparatos reproductores masculinos, yeah (?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy c: Besitos y buenas vibras para todos! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

_~Respuestas a los reviews~_

**Ruda y Cursi: **muchas gracias por tu review! y que bueno que te haya gustado, de verdad :3 Kags ebrio _siempre _va a ser una cosa divertida; es inusual en él jaja:D ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Katzugary Kanamy: **demasiadas gracias por tu comentario! :D que bueno escuchar eso, que te haya gustado esta cosa naciada de mi ocio. ¿Y que te haga feliz y animada? Me alegra mi día al 1000% nos leemos la próxima vez!

**alguienquemira: **ooh! recuerdo haber leído tan sólo el primer capítulo de ese fic,pero te lo aseguro; trataré de no ser _taaaan _dramática :D saludos!

**lulu.c1t4: **Muchisimas gracias por el review! A mi igual me dio penita Kags:c #TodosSomosKageyama jaja, pero pronto la pasará mejor. Chico girasol hará más tonteras próximamente! Saludos y muchas gracias por el ánimo! :D

**lizzyotaku: **Hay que darle con una sarte en la cara a Tooru, no? jaja pero todo lo vale si lo es por el KageHina... gracias por tu review! saludos! :D

**Gwen1Stacy: **C-C-combo-freak exactamente! Kags no sabía lo que hacía hasta que ya tenía la botella en la mano (?) pero exactamente, si es por Tooru, es comprensible xD Muchas gracias por el ánimo, y contestar? no es nada, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer :D ¡Saludos!

**Jev: **Muchas gracias por tu review! y que hayas encontrado esa cosa naciada del ocio? asdfghjklñ gracias!:D No te preocupes, si o _si _terminaré esto! ¡Saluditos!

**hinahikachan: **muajaja ese era el siniestro plan (?) No te preocupes; se vienen más cosas! No te comas la pantalla (no aún xD) que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que el cap de hoy también- Bye-bye~!

**adela: **Gracias por revies! ¡Que genial que te haya gustado! de verdad me alegra que te guste eso n/n ¡saludos!

**ChiisanaOjou: **Omg, que bueno que te guste eso ;u; Te entiendo de leer algo primero, y no poder dejar review por falta de tiempo (*cof cof condenado liceo, el próximo año para mi será la universiad TT-TT cof cof*) Era parte del destino que Kags se emborrachara, así se topa con el querido Chico Girasol! :D Te aseguro que trataré de actualizar cada vez que pueda! ¡Saludos, nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola chic s! Aquí les vengo con un nuevo capítulo, lamento la demora pero he tenido una semana bastante díficil pero bueno... lo importante es que aquí esta esto (?) En fin, disfruten del cap :D**

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi **

* * *

><p>Kageyama lo había llamado a su habitación, porque le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él en privado.<p>

No sabía porqué pero tenía un mal presentimiento de eso.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

El pelinegro miraba sus manos, que descansaban sobre su ía leer, por la manera que estaba sentado, que estaba intranquilo hasta angustiado se atrevería a decir . Había un _algo _que lo inquietaba.

-Tiene que ver con mi casa…- comenzó el joven con voz apagada.

_Ah, _pensó, _era eso. _Se acordaba que el día de ayer en el metro le había dicho que le interesa ir a cualquier lugar, con tal de no volver a su casa. Es más le dijo que _cualquier_ lugar era mejor, y que no planeaba volver ahí.

_Pobre, ¿que le habrá pasado?_

-Yo te escucho, tomaté tu tiempo-le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

-No me apresures -le advirtió con una voz que le dio escalofríos- es algo difícil de contar-

El joven tomó un suspiro profundo, y comenzó su triste relato, el cuál -yo, la narradora e ser omnipotente de esta narración- te ahorrara de escuchar puesto que nuestro querido Kageyama era un asco contando lo que le pasaba, y más si guardaba relación con algo tan íntimo como una relación de 6 años. Y más aún si mencionamos que le costó 10 minutos confesarle al pelinaranja que no podía volver a _su _casa puesto que su 'amadísima' pareja le había sido infiel el día de su aniversario.Y que para rematarla, vio en _vivo y directo_ el acto de infidelidad (Oikawa y ese tipo, de lo más seguro, que _no _jugaban a las peleas)

¿Que tal si mejor dejo que _ellos _sigan contando su historia, ya? Después de todo, _yo _nada tengo que ver acá.

-V-Vaya Kageyama, eso es terrible- le dijo sorprendido el florista.

-Tsk, que falta de tacto la tuya. Vas y me dices 'que terrible', eres de gran ayuda idi- Hinata- le respondió el aludido.

-¡Me ibas a decir idiota!, agradece que soy tu psicólogo -le dijo con un aire de suficiencia- yendo al punto… ¿que querías que te dijera? Tú mismo viste el _bullying _que me hicieron Kenma y Kuroo, experiencia romántica no tengo-

-¡No te lo dije, así que siéntete bien! -este tipo era un tanto desesperante- No, de tu fallas románticas ya me di cuenta.. pero ahora el problema es mi casa-

El pelinaranja se quedó de brazos cruzados, pensando. Arrugó el entrecejo mientras buscaba algo en el relato del joven que ayudara a su problema principal; volver a ir a su casa y poder superar al _Trash_Kawa*

(aparentemente, Kageyama sabía poco ingles, pero lo poco que sabía eran básicamente insultos)

-¿El departamento es tuyo, cierto? ¿O lo arrendaban a medias?- preguntó el florista.

-De mis padres, pero si, técnicamente mío- le respondió algo perplejo el estudiante.

-¡Entonces lo puedes echar con sus maletas, cachivaches y tonteras! ¡Es _tu _casa después de todo!- gritó emocionado el pelinaranja.

-Ojalá fuera así de _fácil_. No estoy echando a un perro, sino a quién fue mi pareja por 6 años con el cual con vivi 4 años, _4 años_- admitió con cierto aire de derrota.

(Pero no del todo, porque el pelinaranja se dio cuenta que _evitaba _el sentirse derrotado, vencido, _perdedor_)

-¿Y si te ayudo?-

La pregunta del florista llamó la atención del otro. Tenía la mirada perdida observando la habitación del chico, llena de posters de equipos de volleyball (el equipo brasileño destaca sobre los otros), habían flores secas y otras vivas pegadas en el armario y espacios vacíos (parecía habitación de chica por ese detalle), también abundaban fotos de sus amigos -con los que jugaron ayer, y después Hinata se los mostró para que su yo sobrio los conocieran- pero no había ninguna foto familiar. Eso lo tenía intrigado, porque incluso el más arisco a sacarse fotos (cof cof _KageyamaTobio _cof cof) tenía aunque sea una foto familiar en su casa.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Que harías tú?-

-Apoyo Moral- levanta los hombros bruscamente- Podríamos llevar a Kuroo, Bokuto…¡hasta Tsukishima!, _ellos _podrían sacarlo a la fuerza-

Ahora fue el turno del universitario de ponerse a pensar, pero...bah, que sacaba en pensar, _sabía _que aquí se sacaba más en actuar que en pensar. Además cuando el florista le mostró la foto de sus amigos, Bokuto y Tsukishima (si, al que le dijo _dick bag_) eran bastantes altos, quizás su sola presencia haría que Oikawa se fuera de su casa.

¿Se iba por la vía racional? ¿O mejor era tomar el consejo del pelinaranja?

_Bueno, al demonio. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar._

-Bueno, llama a tus amigos. Iré a recuperar mi casa-

-Esa es la actitud, los llamaré de inmediato-

* * *

><p>-Tobio, no hablarás <em>en serio<em>-

El grupo que fue a la misión 'Fuera Ex', era conformado por Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, Tsukishima, un amigo pecoso del último -Yamaguchi-, Hinata y Kageyama. Parecían un gran conjunto de vendedores de puerta en puerta (en especial con el traje de la multitienda donde trabajaba el pecoso, que justo llevaba puesto en ese instante). Se podría decir que ofrecían...eh...nada bueno. Pero, eso era lo que veía la gente de espaldas, porque los rostros de todos eran de auténticos matones que salían en las series estadounidenses (siendo la excepción, Kenma que estaba con su rostro indiferente de siempre, y Yamaguchi,que parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto)

-Hablo en serio Oikawa, deja mi departamento ahora- le dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo el aludido.

-Tobio, Tobio… sabes que _no _tengo a donde ir, quedaría en la calle- el rostro del ex de Kageyama empezó a cambiar, sus ojos se abrieron humedeciendose.

-_Tooru_ no me vengas con el show de cara de perro. Pidelé a tu amante que te acepte-

Y ahí seguía el grupo atrás dando apoyo moral y aura de miedo (porque con el paso de los minutos, a Oikawa le estaba dando miedo la cara de Kenma; era como un gato observandolo fijamente, evaluando su próximo ataque). Tsukishima empezaba a murmurar que mejor era llamar a la policía para que lo sacaran.

-¿P-Policia? No...no es necesario...me voy solito-

Seamos sinceros, les llevó otros 10 minutos más entre los (intento) intimidantes 'OHOHOHO' de Bokuto y Kuroo, las amenazas de llamar a la policía de Tsukishima (tenía en el celular en mano, pero los ataques de pánico de su amigo pecoso lo detuvieron varias veces), la mirada _realmente _intimidante de Kenma y el ceño fruncido de Hinata, más las palabras de Kageyama (algunas irreproducibles para oidos jóvenes, _enserio_, _no _quieren saber) para lograr que Oikawa entrará a la casa.

Y mientras que el pelinegro observaba como su ex hacía sus maletas, asesorandose que solo se llevará cosas de _él_, el resto empezó, a lisa y llanamente, curiosear por la casa del universitario. Un parcito se fue directo a la cocina (cuando vieron las latas de cerveza, bueno, digamos que el refrigerador quedo con 0% alcohol), otros fueron al balcón (tenía una bonita vista) y los que quedaban fueron a ver la tele. (tenía un plasma led, _3D SEÑORES, 3D_)

Cuando escucharon el ruido de las maletas acercándose a la entrada principal, los dejaron solos. Sabían que ese momento era privado, lo que se dijeran y pasará, sólo quedaría entre Kageyama y Oikawa.

Hinata aprovechó el momento para agradecerles a todos por su ayuda, realmente les debía una. Después de la manera más amistosa les dijo que si podían dejarlo un momento a solas con el universitario (las movidas de cejas insinuantes, las bromas doble sentidos y los ofrecimientos de "regalar" protección _no _faltaron)

Por eso se ganó una mirada perpleja del joven en cuestión cuando el grupo se despidió en conjunto y se fueron. (Ni tanto, estaban al final del pasillo, escondidos, esperando al pelinaranja)

-Quería darte esto- le dijo algo sonrojado Hinata.

Le entregó un ramo de flores (Kageyama nunca se percató que andaba con él), que tan solo destacaban tres flores;unas amarillentas, unas lilas y unas blancas. Comparadas con los otros ramos que había visto, estas eran más humildes,menos pomposas pero aún armaban un ramo precioso. Sin saberlo, Kageyama sentía que le inspiraban ternura.

-¿Que significan?-

-Las amarillentas, caléndulas, significa "calmaré tus penas"-

Los ojos pensamientos azules tan solo lo observaban.

-Las l-lilas, vincapervincas -el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso- significan "amistad"-

Y los pensamientos azules aún lo observaban, como si cuervo fuera.

-Y las blancas, p-pensamientos -casi dijo azul, _casi_- significan también amistad-

-Que...que lindas, gracias Hinata-

El aludido solo le dedico una gran sonrisa.

_Oh si supieras._

Estaba perdiéndose en un laberinto desde que jugaron volleyball.

"Pensamiento blanco; amor que _crece, _te respeto. _**AMOR QUE CRECE**_"

Hinata Shouyou estaba teniendo el _crush _más fuerte y horrible de la historia; gustandole más y más el chico ojos pensamientos azules por cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Básicamente a Hinata lo flecharon como a las personas del video "Give me love" de Ed Sheeran xD <strong>

**Espero sus opiniones, realmente espero que les haya gustado, saludos hasta la próxima! :D**

_~Resouesta a los reviews~_

**Reverie: **Gracias por tu review! ^^ jaja no sabes cuando pensé por armar ese insulto jaja trataré de siempre actualizar esta historia, de eso no dudes. Saludos! (Sobre Oikawa...sólo vienen sorpresas)

**Ruda y Cursi: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este te agrade c: .-ay ese Hinata y su fetiche hahahah xD No sabes cuando me alegra que les guste el insulto, en serio jajaj Saludos!

**Katzugary Kanamy: **No bromeo, es así de corto :c I'm sorry (en un próximo fic, haré capítulos más largos) Awww gracias por encontrarle algo especial al capítulo anterior, los próximos igual tendrán lo suyo n-n ... Sin duda, Hinata estaba tan sonrojado que se podían freir huevos en su cara xD ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Lizzy Otaku: **Es que ese Hinata es un loquillo a la hora de elegir citas; por eso el fetiche con el área de la salud (?) Oh espera, Kageyama caerá rendido si o si por él ajaja:3 Saludos hasta la próxima!

**alguienquemira:** ¡La vida vale "berga" sin comedia! En definitiva! jaja En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y si, el KuroKen tiene su grado de droga por ahí e.e ¡Saludos!

**Jev: **Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responder tu mensaje que me llena de alegría, de verdad c: Espera, Kageyama tendrá que reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo buena persona que es Hinata! Saludos y nos leemos hasta la próxima c:

**adela: **Te entiendo, con frío cuesta levantar las manitos:c (aunque aquí es verano y lo único que quiero es meterme dentro de un refrigerador jaja) Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que este haya llenado tus expectativas! Nos leemos hasta la próxima C:

**hinahikachan: **Creeme que Prim (la chica que edita los capítulos/mi querida little sis) también quedo con ganas de que pasara algo más jajaja Es que Kuroo tenía que salir de esa manera, lo sentía en mi kokoro (?) jaja tranqui, Kags celoso aparecera pero por otras razones :D En fin, saluditos hasta la próxima!

**Skima: **Hola! muchas gracias por tu review, realmente me alegra que te guste este fic hijo del ocio jaj c: Espero que este capítulo te haya sido de tu agrado, saludos!

**Naoko Andre: **Hola, graciaaas por tu review! :D que bueno que te guste esto )?) ¿Así, son confiables con el trago? Mis fuentes me mintieron (?) ok no xD jaja digamos que Kageyama es un caso especial jaj ¡Saludos!

_**Esten atentos para los días previos/en Navidad, quizás lo visite Santa :D**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola gente preciosa! Espero que todos hayan pasado un fin de semana precioso de descanso y alegría! Aquí les vengo con su actualización; ¡los quiero a todos!**

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi **

* * *

><p>Cuando creyó que la clase no podría ponerse peor, se equivocó.<p>

La porquería _en definitiva _se puso mucho peor.

Síp, se iba en dormir en la clase.

(Aunque seamos sinceros, una clase con el nombre de "Medicina Legal" ya tiene un aire de '_Duérmete~, duérmete y no pases el ramo_')

Estaba en vías de que Morfeo lo pusiera bajo su hechizo, ya tenía sus brazos acomodados y la posición lista para que el profesor no lo viera, cuando su celular vibró. Juró que si era Oikawa _de nuevo _lo mandaría a freír monos, y bueno, _go fuck yourself_*

Le sorprendió el nombre que salía en la pantalla.

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:37 A.M)_

_hola kageyama! cmo estas? c:_

Kageyama por poco le da una patada a la chica alfrente suyo.

_ .SANTOS. ¡¿Cómo este chico tenía su número de celular?! yo-borracho, tienes __**prohibido **__volver a aparecer._

Trató de guardar la compostura y el celular, más bien esconderlo entre sus libros, para responderle a Hinata.

_**Yo (enviado a las 10:37 A.M)**_

_**hola. porque y como tienes mi número?**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:38 A.M)_

_ni siqiera un 'bien y tu?' eres horrible :c_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:38 A.M)_

_el dia de tu borachera me prestaste el celu y me agregue_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:38 A.M)_

_ya sabes, duuh, marque mi numero me llame y ya_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:39 A.M)_

_pense q eras mas inteligente. buh, ahora eres bakaeyama_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:39 A.M)_

_(__ﾉ◕ヮ◕__)__ﾉ__*:__･ﾟ✧__._

_**Yo (enviado a las 10:39 A.M)**_

_**tuve que dejar en silencio total mi celular porque gracias a TUS mensajes casi me echan de la clase**_

_**Yo (enviado a las 10:40 A.M)**_

_**BAKAEYAMA?! ahora si que te ganaste el derecho que te diga idiota, idiota**_

_**Yo (enviado a las 10:40 A.M)**_

_**tsk, yo estoy bien. creo que tu igual.**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:40 A.M)_

_creo?! podria estar muriendome _

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 10:41 A.M)_

_pero ña, si estoy bien_

Sin darse cuenta, cierto estudiante de medicina pasó toda la clase de Medicina Legal mensajeándose con cierto florista. Se contaban sus pequeñas anécdotas ("Recién llegó un cliente que hablaba sueco, no supe cómo tratar con él", "un tipo se puso a roncar en medio de una explicación, el profesor lleva 10 minutos tratando de despertarlo"). incluso Hinata le mandaba fotos para entretenerlo un rato (la gran mayoría de ellas consistía en flores y _selfies _mal sacadas) A veces Kageyama le enviaba un mensaje de audio, para que el florista escuchara cuan monótona era la clase, y escuchara la profunda voz del profesor, que tenía efectos somníferos en la gran mayoría de sus alumnos.

El pelinegro cayó en cuenta que la clase había terminado cuando su compañero de banco -y de casi todo, a decir verdad-, un joven llamado Akaashi, le dio un leve codazo para que ordenara sus cosas y saliera.

-Estuviste toda la clase metido en tu celular- puntualizó mientras se retiraban de la sala.

-Eh.. sí. Por lo menos no me quedé dormido como _otros_- respondió sarcástico.

-Tienes un punto. Supongo que me pedirás mis apuntes, ¿cierto?-

-Supones bien-

Sacó su celular para mandar un último mensaje.

_**Yo (enviado a las 12:05 P.M)**_

_**tendré que pasar en limpio la materia de ML toda la tarde**_

_**más te vale compensar eso**_

Sólo pudo pensar, que el chico era un pequeño demonio cuando le mandó un _selfie _con su cara riendo… con una risa sarcástica, claro esta.

* * *

><p>Tiene 2 mensajes de <em>Kageyama Tobio ¬u¬<em>

Una sonrisita estúpida adornò su rostro. A estas alturas realmente le importaba un bledo si parece protagonista de manga shojo que se volvía loca al ver que le llegaban mensajes del 'amado'. Le encanta la emoción que lleva cuando su celular le avisa que el pelinegro le envió, aunque sea, un mensaje, porque eso significa que se acuerda de él. Y que se acuerden de él, sentirse de alguna manera apreciado, es algo que le gusta muchísimo.

-Shouyou ya estás riéndote solo- le menciona Kenma, que está sentado detrás del mostrador, mientras que su amigo riega algunas plantas.

-N-no lo estoy haciendo- tratá de defenderse, mientras esconde su rostro en medio de un cerezo.

-Uh-uh, si lo estás. Le pusiste más agua de lo que se debería a esos narcisos mientras veías tu celular- el chico alzó una ceja- Es porque ese chico te mandó un texto, ¿no?-

-Sí- admitió con cierto aire de tímidez- Kageyama me envió un texto-

Las cejas del rubio teñido se alzaron, formando perfectos arcos.

-¿Ustedes...están saliendo?-

-¿Qué? ¡No, no! -por poco ahoga los tréboles- Sólo somos amigos, creo-

-¿Creo?- lo contraataca.

-Para él podría ser solo un conocido, ya sabes- le dice mientras menea su cabello- Aunque _yo _sí lo considero un amigo-

Y ahí vuelve a pasear como si anduviera en nubes por la tienda, tarareando canciones sobre amor hasta los 70 años y besarse bajo mil estrellas, entre otras cursilerías. Kenma tan sólo confirma lo que sospechaba; su amigo está desarrollando sentimientos por el chico. No puede sino sentir un sentimiento de miedo, no quiere que su amigo salga herido. Ya ha tenido suficiente de eso.

-¿Te gustan que sean amigos? ¿Que todo esté así?- no puede evitar preguntar eso.

Cuando su amigo le da la cara para responderle, su mirada refleja seguridad. Un brillo de alegría esta oculto ahí.

-No hay nada que aprecie y me guste tanto como ser amigo de Kageyama- le responde con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

El amigo del florista suspira resignado. A pesar que siente la sinceridad del pelinaranja, aún tiene ese temor oculto, pues sabe que llegará un punto en que el chico desarrollará sentimientos aun mayores y más fuerte que simples lazos de amistad, y generalmente ahí es cuando las cosas se complican.

Porque no hay que olvidar el hecho que Kageyama lleva menos de un mes soltero, saliendo de una manera bastante dolorosa de su relación, la cuál no terminó en buenos términos. Sabe que el joven tratará de canalizar su dolor en medio de sus estudios y el volleyball, sabe que en un buen tiempo no querrá saber nada sobre relaciones de pareja para poder superar aquella etapa.

No le queda más que confiar que el inocente corazón de su amigo no le juegue chueco.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador <em>_(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 23:54 P.M)_

_kags! kags! tengo una pregunta, q no te paresca extraña! :c_

_**Yo (enviado a las 23:54 P.M)**_

_**Tsk, anda pregunta**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 23:55 P.M)_

_tu y yo ..q somos? amigos? conocidos? amigos-por-mensajería?_

_**Yo (enviado a las 23:55 P.M)**_

_**porque me preguntas esto? **_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 23:55 P.M)_

_curiosidad, enserio_

_**Yo (enviado a las 23:56 P.M)**_

_**amigos**_

.

..

.

_**Yo (enviado a las 00:02 P.M)**_

_**Hinata…? el silencio viniendo de ti es abrumador**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 00:02 P.M)_

_perdon me habia quedado dormido_

_**Yo (enviado a las 00:03 P.M)**_

_**entonces...que? **_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 00:03 PM)_

_q? nada c: soy feliz con que seamos amigos_

_**Yo (enviado a las 00:03 P.M)**_

_**enserio?**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 00:04 P.M)_

_enserio. no hay nada mas bonito q ser amigo de Kageyama Tobio_

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>go fuck yourself: <em>es algo así como; "anda a joderte a ti mismo" **

**¿Porque estoy llena de tantos clichés? oh wel..- Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos hasta la próxima :D**

**A todo esto; me hice una cuenta en Facebook por si a alguien se le da la gana de contactarme c: Mi cuenta es "Minka Sunflowers" ¿Pista para encontrarme? ...Portada con Girasoles ;D (en todo caso, pondré el link en mi perfil)**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Katzugary Kanamy: **No tuviste que esperar una semana; es algo! :D Aaaw muchas gracias por el cumplido! me incentiva a seguir escribiendo y tratar de mejorar cada día! ¡Es que Hinata nos gana a todos con sus acciones, cosita:3! ¡Saluditos!

**nobody.30: **Muchas gracias por animarte, enserio! A veces a mi también me pasa eso en todo caso jaja xD Atraparte con el fic; ese fue mi plan desde el principio, después sigue el mundo (?) No desesperes, siempre actualizaré el fic, hasta terminarlo! Si señor! ¡Saludos!

**alguienquemira: **Es que la imagen mental de Tooru asustado por Kenma es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar! jaja no dudes que Hinata tendrá sus "movimientos" muy a su estilo para lograr enamorar a Kags! ¡De nada, es más, que bueno que haya alegrado tu noche! Espero que este también c: [OOOH SI! por supuesto que la 2da temporada y esos doujinshis son nuestros regalos :'D, que gran Navidad!]

**Gwen1Stacy: **Es un amor que crece cada vez más; lo aseguro. Jjajaj el fetiche de Hinata es una locura e.e... ¿es enserio? Yo conocí un chico con un fetiche con las mujeres que fueran ingenieras jaja:'D Esos matones en realidad no asustarían ni un ratón; es un hecho. ¡Muchas gracias por tu cumplido! Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, saludos!

**Lizzy Otaku: **jajaja Bokuto y Kuroo tratando de inspirar miedo, pero solo asustan a si mismos jaja:'D Que bueno que el cap anterior te haya hecho reir; esa es la idea! :D Saluditos!

**Jev: **El amante de Oikawa se sabrá más adelante, chan-chan! ¡Oh si! Kags esta _obligado _a darse cuenta de ese hermoso sol; sino lo mato! (y tengo el poder para hacer eso, muajaj) ¡Ojalá te guste este cap! ¡Saluditos!

**ChiisanaOjou: **¡No te preocupes! A veces (muchas) también se me olvida dejar los reviews:c ¡Así que no te sientas mal! Aww muchas gracias por decir que el cap anterior estaba hermoso c': Hinata es una bolita de ternura:3 que en realidad aún no entiendo porque se junta con los matones e.e okno (en todo caso, _yo _igual me iría de mi casa si llegan ellos a amenazar) Oh...mis sentimientos hacia Oikawa estan igual; también lo amo-odio! Si Kags supiera la verdad lo más seguro que se muere de vergüenza y amor:3 ¡Demasiadas gracias por tus cumplidos c:! Ojalá te haya gustado este cap! Nos estamos leyendo c:

_**Para todos ustedes; les envío un gran beso y un abrazo. ¡Pasen todos una muy linda Navidad!**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola! Espero que todos hayan tenido una navidad preciosa y que hayan sido felices comiendo por montones (?) **

_Haikyuu! _**le pertence a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

><p>Lo veía en todas partes.<p>

En los restaurantes, los cafés, en el cine, en los supermercados.

El fantasma de Oikawa lo molestaba donde quiera que estuviera.

_Mátenme, o por favor entréguenme una máquina del tiempo para saltarme todo esto._

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Oikawa Tooru le había sido infiel, y no había algo que le dolía más que su ex se viera tan alegre mientras que él aún sufría. Porqué haber compartido 6 años de tu vida, haber entregado todo por el otro y hacer el esfuerzo que el amor durará, para ver que se derrumbará de _aquella_ manera; dolía.

Y dolía más el hecho que, de vez en cuando, se encontrará con Oikawa saliendo con su amante, y los viera todos melosos y cariñosos. Porque eso demostraba que su ex llevaba, quizás hasta _meses_, en una relación. Sus cuernos deberían llegar hasta el cielo.

Pero la vida debía continuar. Siempre sus padres le enseñaron a ser fuerte y, cada vez que alguna prueba sucediera, poner todo de sí para salir de aquel momento díficil. Y así sería, él podrá superar esto y curar la herida que le quedó en su corazón. Aunque le lleve años; superará a Oikawa.

[ Tiene 5 mensajes de _Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] _]

Una sensación de desconcierto atacó su cuerpo cuando leyó el aviso.

También hace 2 meses, conoció al Chico Girasol, como le gustaba decirle en su mente y nunca creyó que podría crear un lazo de amistad tan _rápido _con él. Aunque en parte se debía que el chico era un tanto insistente, ya que siempre le enviaba mensajes o lo llamaba, logrando meterse a la vida de Kageyama prácticamente a la fuerza. Pero lo apreciaba, no mentiría en decir que le _agradecía _su intromisión a la fuerza en su vida.

¿El desconcierto? Sentir las mariposas, las mismas mariposas del amor, cada vez que algo relacionado con Hinata sucede.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde Kageyama llegó extremadamente cansado después de tener 2 exámenes y entrenamiento del equipo, quería llegar a comer lo que sea que hubiera en el refrigerador y dormirse inmediatamente. Además estaba el agotamiento emocional, ya que cuando iba camino a casa, en una estación del metro vio a <em>ese <em>fantasma denuevo. Ya estaba cansado de eso, sinceramente.

_Sale de mi cabeza por una vez por todas y déjame ser feliz._

No se había dado cuenta de la pequeña sorpresa que lo esperaba afuera de su departamento. Justo ahí, afuera de su puerta un pequeño ramo de flores lo estaba esperando, de colores blancos y amarillos, esparciendo su fragante aroma en el pasillo. No le hizo falta leer la tarjeta pegada en ella para saber _quién _lo había mandado.

Sus orejas se sonrojaron.

"_Estas son Lirios del Valle (las blanquitas, que parecen campanitas) e Hinojo en Flor (las amarillas, que se parecen a los Dientes de León) ¿Que significan? Pues...descúbrelo tu mismo~_

_ Cariños, Hinata Shouyou~ "_

_Ese pequeño …. little shit.*_

Apenas entró a su departamento, tomó su celular para mandar un mensaje.

_**Yo (enviado a las 19:49 P.M)**_

_**que significan las flores que dejaste en mi puerta?!**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 19:49 P.M)_

_no se vale kags...te dije q lo descubras tu_

_**Yo (enviado a las 19:50 P.M)**_

_**me refería porque HABÍA flores en mi puerta**_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 19:50 P.M)_

_aaaah eso_

_Hinata Shouyou~ [tú salvador __(◡‿◡✿)__] (enviado a las 19:51 P.M)_

_te lo dire cuando sepas q significan las flores ;D_

-Hinata, tu pequeño…- murmuró mientras acomodaba las flores en un jarrón.

Luego fue a buscar su computadora, no queriendo admitir lo que iba a hacer. Porque vamos, es una broma que iba a buscar en internet el significado de unas flores, _sólo _para saber por qué el florista le envió un ramo. Solo para calmar a la pequeña vocecita de su conciencia que está coreando que el chico siente algo por él y hacerle entender a la puta vocecita que tan sólo era una broma o algún signo de amistad.

Y le seguía diciendo a su voz en su cabeza, que sólo lo hacía para salir de la duda, mientras se dedicaba a buscar diccionarios sobre flores.

"_Los Lirios del Valle se les conoce por ser flores que entregan el bello mensaje de '_vuelta a la felicidad'_, usualmente se les entrega a personas que han atravesado momentos difíciles" _leía la página web que encontró el chico. Mientras le daba sorbos a su café, trataba de resistirse a las oleadas de _ternura _que ahora le daba el ramo.

Ese Chico Girasol podía ser un asco con las palabras pero si de flores se hablaba, sabía dar con la correcta para hacerte saber lo que él sentía. Sentir, por medio de esos pequeños seres vivos coloridos, los verdaderos sentimientos que fluían en su interior.

"_El Hinojo en flor, significa _'fuerza'_, aunque tiene un mensaje universal, generalmente esta (flor) acompaña generalmente los ramos fúnebres" _le informaba la página web. Ya habiendo leído todo, y haber tomado el último sorbo de su café, se quedó un par de momentos meditando el mensaje del ramo.

Estaba seguro que, un par de minutos más tarde, su cara ardía como una estufa.

El gesto de Hinata era tan noble, tierno, _amoroso. _Nadie en su corta vida había hecho algo tan precioso para demostrar fuerza y cariño para su persona, ni siquiera en su única relación amorosa le habían hecho algo tan emotivo. Sintió ganas de llorar.

Necesitaba, _sentía _que debía responder de alguna manera el gesto.

Tomó su chaqueta y volvió a salir.

* * *

><p>-Paquete para Hinata Shouyou- anunciaba el conserje del edificio, vía citófono.<p>

-¿Pa-paquete? ¿Para _mí_?- se preguntaba incrédulo el aludido.

Kenma debió decirle al conserje que dejará subir al chico de los mandados, para que dejara el dichoso paquete sorpresa ,ya que su amigo no salía del shock. Cielos, estaba así solo por un simple paquetito.

También fue él quién lo recibió en la puerta y se lo llevo a Hinata, que _aún _estaba sentado en la cocina, con su jugo de manzana en mano.

(También se preguntaba Kenma y Hinata, quién rayos mandaba paquetes a las 8 de la mañana)

-Son flores para ti, Shouyou- le dijo, dejando que se notará su tono de sorpresa.

El pelinaranja tomó en sus manos el pequeño ramo, adornado de celofán celeste que le habían enviado. Las flores eran frescas y realmente hermosas. Bueno, para él cada una de ellas son ó las preciosas de inmediato; dalias malvas (agradecimiento), farolillos rosa (agradecimiento) y los heliotropos violetas (deseo profundo de amistad)

Básicamente era Kageyama diciéndole; _gracias, gracias. Sé mi amigo más cercano._

A Hinata, quien por mucho tiempo había preparado distintos arreglos florales, para quién lo compraba complaciera de verdad a quién lo regalaba, nunca le habían dado un ramo a _él._

Él, quien por meses, se acostumbró a preparar la sorpresa, le llegaba a _él._

Él, quien por años, le aclaró a la gente el significado de las flores para que se emocionaran; le llegó el turno de _él _emocionarse.

Gordas lágrimas se resbalaron de sus ojos, cayendo bruscamente a su delantal verde.

(El mismo delantal verde con el que hacía ramos todos los días)

Necesitaba ver a Kage- no, necesitaba ver a _Tobio, _ahora.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey, Kageyama! Hay un chico adorable de cabeza de serpentinas naranjas, que lleva <em>horas <em>buscándote en el hall-

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Pelinaranja, cierto?-

-Sí, sí. Hiperactivo como si hubiera jalado azúcar-

_Es Hinata._

-¿Dónde dices que estaba?-

-En el Hall de la facultad-

Ni siquiera le alcanzó a decir gracias al chico, mientras corría como si lo siguiera el diablo. Necesitaba llegar al Hall. Tenía un presentimiento extraño si Hinata estaba ahí.

Apenas llegó, recuperó su aliento mientras miraba hacia todos lados para buscar una cabeza anaranjada. No encontraba nada hasta…

….un par de tibios brazos lo rodearon por detrás. Sintió quién lo abrazaba se apegaba a su espalda.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía la persona como un mantra- Gracias Tobio-

¿Era obvio, no?

-No fue nada, Shouyou-

* * *

><p><em><strong>little shit: <strong>_**algo así como decir; pequeño demonio.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! Les prometo que la próxima actualización será antes de que termine el año. En fin, hasta la próxima!**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Gwen1Stacy: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior :3 Las conversaciones por mensajes de esos dos huelen a boberías a kilometros :'D ¡Gracias por tu review! Saludos c:

**Ruda y Cursi: **Que alegría que te haya gustado el cap anterior; espero que este también :3 Va a ver más lo aseguro! :D La acción se viene :D -soon- ¡Saludos hasta la próxima!

**ChiisanaOjou: **AAWWW! que hayas comparado lo escrito anteriormente con un pétalo de una rosa me llenó de ternura :3 ¡Y que mejor que te haya gustado, de verdad! El jueguito de mensajería es el detallito "tierno" de ellos:3 ¡Gracias por tu saludo de navidad c: ! (este es un regalito post-navidad) ¡Nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima :D!

**Jev: **¡Aaaw, me llena de alegría que escriban reviews, de verdad! ¿Enserio de hice chillar como adolescente enamorada? Ese era el objetivo (?) Sshh, el amante se sabrá más adelante; aún es secreto de estado. ¡te entiendo cuando uno fangirlea en el salón jaja! ¡Saludos hasta la próxima!

**adela: **jajaj no importa, lo bueno es que estas aquí:D ¡Espero que hayas pasado feliz pavo seco ...digo navidad también! (aunque no comi pavo, jaja) ¡Saludos!

**Lizzy Otaku: **Aaaw, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 Lo que viene más adelante es sorpresa, chan-chan (?) ¡Saludos!

**Katzugary Kanamy: **¿Hermoso, en serio? Aww, gracias :3 jajaj los mensajes era un detallito que moría de ganas por agregar y me alegra que les guste c: ¡Yo también me enamoro de los adorables que son! Opino lo mismo; Bakayama enamorate de una vez por todas! De verdad que bueno que el hijo de mi ocio te alegre! ¡Saluditos!

**alguienquemira: **Hinata tiene su marca personal a la hora de los mensajes; es un hecho que lo veo hasta canon! Me imaginaba que lo de leyes es una asco; es lo que me espera el próximo año:c ¡Muajaj, a Tobio más le vale caer rendido! ¡Hasta la próxima, saludos!

**¡Saludos hasta la próxima!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hello everybody! Bueno, aquí les vengo con el capítulo 7, que lo publique antes de año nuevo, como se los prometí :3 El próximo capítulo puede que lo publique el viernes, aunque no es muy seguro.**

**En otras noticias... ¡_LLEGAMOS A LOS 50 REVIEWS! _Muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes mis girasoles -inserte un millón de girasoles y corazones- se lo agradesco de todo corazón!**

**En fin disfruten de esto c:**

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi **

* * *

><p><em>-Nunca me explicaste en primer lugar por qué me enviaste las flores-<em>

_Silencio en el departamento. Se escuchaban tazas y respiraciones tranquilas._

_-Tenía ganas de enviarte flores, hacer algo bonito por ti-_

_Miradas se cruzan, la sangre se agolpa en lugares diferentes en ambos rostros; uno en las orejas, el otro en sus mejillas._

_Se escucha a alguien tomar aire, dedos tamborileando en la mesa._

_-Gracias…- se le escapa en un suspiro._

_Un par de ojos sonríen entregándole las estrellas, y una sonrisa se escapa._

* * *

><p>El gesto de la universidad se lo guardan como un secreto de estado. Nadie (conocido) sabrá lo que realmente sucedió, los abrazos y las frases, la carrera maratónica hacia el departamento más cercano, la hora del té y la confesión. Oh no, es un secreto que tan solo se quedará en los corazones de ellos y nadie más.<p>

¿Que puede saber el resto?... las flores.

Porque desde el momento que Shouyou envió el primer ramo, le dio el puntapié inicial a la temporada de ramos.

-Paquete para…- ni siquiera hubo necesidad para que el conserje terminara esa oración. Era más que obvio para _quién _era el ramo.

Esta mañana eran unas bellas violetas dobles, entregándole al pelinaranja el mensaje de "compartían su amistad". En otras palabras; significa que el pelinegro sentía en el ámbito amistoso lo mismo que él. Le llenaba en el pecho de un calor indescriptible. _Estos _gestos, que se estaban convirtiendo en rutina, le alegraban las mañanas.

Y a Tobio le alegraban sus noches.

Puesto que sus ramos llegaban de tarde.

El florista empezaba su día alegre.

El universitario terminaba su día alegre.

Ya estando en la tienda comenzó a armar el ramo que le enviaría aquella tarde, peonías blancas, las cuales llevarían un mensajito especial además del bello saludo que de por sí eran. Ha estas alturas sabía que el estudiante aprendía sobre las flores, así que entendería que saludo le daban aquellas flores blancas.

Le encantaría estar ahí cuando las vea y reconozca que significan las peonias, solo por el gusto de ver sus orejas sonrojar.

(Verlo murmurar "_No te pongas tan meloso, girasol"_, con tono arisco e intento fallido de rostro enojado era algo que también quería ver. Después de todo, las peonías blancas significan "soy afortunado por tenerte")

También le encantaría saber que pensaría de su carta. Ojalá no lo rechazara, después de todo era un mensaje amistoso. En plan de amigos. _Friendzone _y eso.

"_Vayamos al cine, el sábado. Yo pago las entradas, tú las palomitas. _No _puedes decir que no- ¡ya las compré! Suerte con ese examen de psicología infantil._

_Cariños, Hinata Shouyou~_

_P.D: supongo que lo de bakeyama ya no va más porque pasaste CASI todos los ramos :c_

_P.D 2: ¿que te parecieron las flores? son hermosas, aunque se dan poco en esta época del año "_

* * *

><p><em>Kageyama Tobio ¬u¬ (enviado a las 22:39 P.M)<em>

_que película iremos a ver?_

_Kageyama Tobio ¬u¬ (enviado a las 22:39 P.M)_

_no planeo perder mi sábado en una basura, cuando podría ir a entrenar con Suga_

_**Yo (enviado a las 22:40 P.M)**_

_**es buena, enserio! :DDD**_

_**Yo (enviado a las 22:40 P.M)**_

_**perooo lo mantendre sorpresa hasta el sabado;D**_

_**Yo (enviado a las 22:41 P.M)**_

_**madale saludos a suga x mi :33**_

* * *

><p>-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para ver una película animada? ¡Es <em>en serio<em>! ¡¿Qué edad tienes, 5 años?!-

-¡Tengo 19, no 5 idiota! ¡Creo que ya te lo había dicho! Además, _Frozen _es una buena película-

Sábado, en el cine de un centro comercial un tanto popular, por lo cual la hora de la matiné estaba atestada principalmente por pequeños y sus familias. ¿Jóvenes veinteañeros? No, de esos a esa hora no habían, porque después de todo la gran mayoría está con plena resaca. El clima está cambiando, los árboles muestran sus esqueléticas ramas y lluvias son pronosticadas para el resto de la semana. Por esa razón el cine parecía un buen panorama para niños inquietos y floristas amantes de _Disney._

-Vamos, vamos. Recuerda que comprarías las palomitas- empieza a molestarle el florista, mientras lo lleva a rastras al puesto de comida.

-Repito, salir contigo es como salir con un niño de 5 años- le dice mientras hurga por su chaquetón, en busca de su billetera.

_Salir, él ha dicho _salir _conmigo… _

Ambos entran a la sala, en medio de la miras sucias que se dan algunas señoras. A ambos le resbalan; uno porque tiene una capacidad increíble de ignorar esas cosas y el otro ya tiene "experiencia" con eso.

Se sientan al final de la sala, en un rincón apartado del resto, Hinata aprovecha de apegarse a Kageyama dejando su cabeza peligrosamente cerca de su hombro (como aquella vez en el metro, pero a la inversa. Ah, claro y ambos sobrios)

Resulta que ya llevando media hora en la película, Kageyama le termina gustando. Tararea las canciones, se concentra en cada detallito, su mano aprieta el paquete de las cabritas en escenas "dramáticas", incluso calla a su acompañante un _par_ de veces cuando quiere decirle algo. Su acompañante termina bufando y dándole codazos a modo de venganza.

Y pensar que ni siquiera quería ver la película.

Cuando esta finaliza, el universitario es el último en salir de la sala, aún con las emociones a flor de piel, y repitiendo cada 10 segundos que esta película es jodidamente hermosa y no se discute más. El florista no puede evitar sino reír, ganándose miradas feas del joven.

Mientras que salen del cine, Hinata molesta a Kageyama si acaso el chico "bueno" es su "tipo" de chico. Lo molesta diciendo que tiene fetiches con hielo y renos, mientras que el otro no hace más que bufar y tirarle del cabello. Aunque le gustaría responderle que ahora mismo tiene algo con las flores.

(No, _nunca _declararía eso en voz alta)

De repente el florista se detiene y le dice que le tiene una sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es sorpresa, tontito. Duh, ese es el chiste- le muestra la lengua en sorna- En serio me sorprende que hayas llegado _tan _lejos estudiando medicina…-

Una pequeña peonía lo saluda.

Una rareza en un clima así.

Se ve pequeñita, con una sola hoja.

Blanca como leche.

Las orejas del pelinegro comienzan a acalorarse.

-¡Debía haberte traído algo! ¡_Sabía _que tú harías algo como esto!-

-No era necesario, de verdad. Quería pillarte desprevenido-

-Y vaya que lo hiciste, Girasol-

¿Conocen esos momentos en que parece que el planeta se detiene? Eso mismo les sucedió a este par de tortolos en el cine. Llevaban un par de semanas en lo que popularmente se le conoce como el periodo "Luna de Miel" (miradas extremadamente cariñosas, sonrojos y muchas risas), pero hay un pequeño detalle… eso sólo se aplica a parejas que recién están saliendo. Para nada a un par de tipos que tan sólo se catalogan como "amigos" y por eso se regalan flores.

Pero como esto no es una película, y es la vida real, _siempre _tiene que suceder algo que rompe aquella burbuja de felicidad. Aquella espina venenosa y fea que les da el golpe de realidad que tarde o temprano les debía atacar.

-Tobio…¿Eres tú Tobio?- preguntó una voz, curiosa. Sin ninguna cuota de tristeza, debemos aclarar.

Hinata juro que nunca había visto y planeaba nunca volver a ver, aquellos ojos pensamientos azules expresar tanta tristeza...y también una pincelada de rabia por ahí.

-Si Oikawa, soy yo- le respondió en el tono más hiriente que logró- ¿Qué quieres?-

-Vamos Tobio, es una broma que me digas así después de todo lo que hemos pasado…- y para más remate, el pone-cuernos se lo dice con un tono de reproche.

-¿Serme infiel el día de nuestro sexto aniversario no fue más que suficiente?-

Oikawa Tooru por primera vez se queda callado, por que se ha dado cuenta de un gran detalle.

Uno que siempre pasa por alto.

El resto tiene razón, ¿Y él?

No.

Se pasa las manos por su cabello castaño, mientras que medita que contestarle. Mira el lugar como buscando algo, pero el florista y el universitario pasan por alto ese detalle.

-Esto… Kageyama, si sirve de algo que te diga así, yo sólo quiero hablar contigo- comienza, como tanteando terreno- _Necesito _conversar contigo, para darle fin total a esto- concluye.

Los ojos pensamientos azules lo observan críticamente. Pero termina suspirando resignado

Él también _necesita _esa conversación.

-Esta...esta bien. Conversemos- le responde.

(Y Hinata vuelve a notar que, el chico nunca dejará que el tono de la derrota/resignación se apodere de él)

-Lunes, en _ese _café a las 10, ¿te parece?- le dice su ex.

-Me parece- y esa es la última vez que aquellas palabras son dichas por boca de Kageyama, dirigidas por una última vez hacia Oikawa.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan-chan, hasta que el bastardo pone-cuernos vuelve a mostrar su cara. Si llega hacerle algo a mi pequeño (pequeño pls, es como 24 cms más alto que yo jaja) repito...SI LE HACE ALGO A MI PEQUEÑO KAGS ATACARÉ A ASSKAWA CON UNA CUCHARA SOPERA! oh wait, yo soy quién ve que hace... <strong>

**¡En fin, los leo hasta el próximo año!**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Katzugary Kanamy: **¡Me emociona en serio que hayas encontrado hermoso el cap anterior! Me alegra que a ti y al resto les haya gustado la idea del ramo; fue la 1era escena que imagine de este fic c: Ojalá te haya gustado la continuación! ¡Saludos hasta el otro año!

**Guest: **¡no mueras, no aún! D: Las sorpresas son buenas o malas dependiendo de la persona (muajja evado el tema) ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior! Saludos hasta el 2015 c:

**ChiisanaOjou: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el regalo post-navidad, este es uno pre-año nuevo (?) Aww, gracias por encontrar esto tierno:3 la idea es darle diabetes a todos, okno xD Lo mejor de todo es que, si los pequeñitos comienzan a enarmorarse! (a mi también me desesperan los malditos estos, pero nada puedo hacer u-u) ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado! ¡Felices fiestas pasada y felices las que vienen! ¡Saluditos hasta el próximo año!

**Jev: **¡Los compañeros nunca entenderán los sufrimientos de una fangirl! Aww, gracias por decir que mi hjjo (siempre lo diré, del Ocio jaja) te guste de verdad c: Pronto se sabrá! chan-chan ¿En serio te hico suspirar las flores y el abrazo? Oh cielos... ¡Eso si que es un incentivo para mi! (Un día "X" me dio por saber el significado de las flores, los aprendí, se me ocurrió la idea de este fic y bueno el resto es historia...) ¡Nos leemos el 2015!

**alguienquemira: **¡El amante es secreto del Capitolio! okno jaja...pero calma pequeño santamontes, pronto se sabrá... Hinata es una bola de ternura y energía! ¡Que alegría que te haya endulzado tu noche! ¡espero que este no lo llene de vinagreD: ! En fin, saluditos hasta el próximo año

**Asaba-san: **¡Gracias por tu review y tu cumplido! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! No por favor no sufras por Hinata:c sufrir es malo para el corazón! (Aunque yo también soy media masoquista, me gusta que me hagan polvo cada fragmento de mi felicidad y que luego me vuelvan a armar) ¡Te aseguro que terminaré este fic, para que no quedes sufriendo! ¡Saluditos hasta el 2015!

**Narukami-Kyouya: **¡Gracias por dejar tu review y tomar el tiempo de leer este fic! Y también muchisimas gracias por tu cumplido; realmente me incentivan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Nos leemos el 2015!

**Lorena: **¡Que no te des diabetes, no D:! Apoyo tu idea de chupar un limón para volver al estado agrio original... ¡Gracias por leer este fic y comentarlo! (P.D: gracias por amar al hijo del ocio y mío! Te puedo reagalar un tazón usado por mi una vez? jja) ¡Nos leemos el próximo año!

**Gwen1Stacy: **¡Ya era hora que alguien le diera flores al florista! ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero que este sea de tu agrado! (cosas sorpresas vendrán con el Asskawa) ¡Saludos hasta el 2015!

**Les deseo a todos ustedes un feliz 2015! Abrazos psicológicos para todos! c:**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola girasoles uwu, espero que todos hayan tenido unas lindas fiestas de fin de año, les deseo lo mejor para este 2015. Lamento la demora en actualizar, pero realmente llevaba días sin poder dormir + esta noob se enfermó... en fin c: aquí tienen la primera actualización del año, espero que les guste c: **

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

><p>Son las 9:30 y Kageyama ya esta en <em>ese <em>café.

2 meses de separación y esfuerzo para ser indiferente se fueron al demonio en ese instante.

¿Quién llega media hora antes a "conversar" con un ex?

Sólo alguien que aún está muy apegado emocionalmente.

Mientras le daba sorbos a su capuccino, traba de decirse a sí mismo que debía mantener la cabeza fría, estar calmo. Era un paso que tarde o temprano debía hacer para poder cerrar esa etapa y poder darle comienzo a una nueva, sin impedimentos. Era como leer el epílogo de una saga que finalmente llega a su fin.

-Hola Tobio- saludó una voz, la cual estuvo acostumbrado a escuchar por _6 años._

-Oikawa- le dijo fríamente.

El aludido le dio una mirada superficial, a modo de decir; "_Ah, con que sigues con aquella niñería"_

-Vayamos al grano- comienza a decirle el pelinegro, para luego agregar- y hagamos una última promesa-

El otro simplemente asiente.

-Sin mentiras, dirás absolutamente la verdad-

-Toda la verdad, lo prometo Kageyama-

_Aquí estamos, llegó el "gran" momento. La pieza pérdida del puzzle ha llegado para por fin dar por terminado este asqueroso juego._

Oikawa comienza por primero pedir _disculpas_, cosas que le llama la atención al otro, puesto que conocía que su ex-pareja podía ser un poco orgulloso de vez en cuanto y por eso no era muy fan de las disculpas. Pero ahora podía leer, por su posición corporal, que lo decía enserio. Que toda esa palabrería y la media hora que perdió en tan solo pedir disculpas y resaltar sus dones fueran reales, pedía en su mente. Para limpiarle un poco la imagen.

-Fue hace 3 años que conocí a Iwazumi Hajime, mi… amante- le dice después de una larga pausa.

Siente que el corazón lentamente se vuelve de hielo, como le pasaba a la reina en esa película que había visto con Hinata.

_Hinata… _El pensamiento quedó tan solo en eso, porque por alguna razón Oikawa Tooru y Hinata Shouyou no podían coexistir en sus pensamientos.

Debe haber puesto una mueca horrible, porque el otro se apresura en continuar su relato.

-No comencé a salir inmediatamente con él -le dice, como tratando de arreglar una situación ya pérdida hace eones- Llevamos 1 año juntos, actualmente-

La matemática le lleva un segundo procesarla. Doce menos dos es diez. Para el sexto aniversario de ellos, Oikawa y ese tipo ya llevaban prácticamente un año juntos. Hace 8 meses que le era infiel, y él nunca se dio por enterado.

El corazón se le enfría más y más.

-¿Por qué?- es lo único que pregunta.

Ambos saben todos los por qué que rondan, por qué serle infiel, por qué no terminó la relación por lo sano, por qué lo hirió de esta manera, por qué él creía que se merecía tamaña traición. Eran muchas las preguntas que comenzaban así, pero era consciente que muchas de ellas nunca tendrían respuesta.

-Porque fui un tonto- le responde- confundí el cariño que tengo a ti, con el amor que le tengo a él. No sé...creí que...podía darle amor para ambos…-

-Tremenda mierda, todos saben que eso no funciona, además ¿él sabía que tenías pareja?-

-No, se enteró de eso hasta 3 meses atrás, se enojó muchísimo conmigo, no me habló por casi un mes...-

Y si los asquerosos cálculos no le fallaba, el día de su reconciliación después de esa peleita, era justo el día de su aniversario. El día que le quería pedir matrimonio. La vida era una asquerosa máquina de ironías hirientes.

-¿Qué...qué te había dicho tu amante?-

-Dejarte, o sea, decir la verdad y terminar contigo. Quería que me fuera con él-

_Y así lo hizo. Ustedes viven juntos y es más obvio que el hecho de que el mar es azul._

Necesita saber una cosa más, para cerrar esto por una vez por todas e irse sin mirar atrás. Sabe qué preguntar esto lo mutilará y lo dejará mal por días, pero necesita saber eso.

-¿Por qué él?...¿Lo amas?-

El castaño toma un suspiro profundo y clava su vista en el techo. También se ha dado cuenta de los efectos que tendrá su respuesta en el otro.

-A él lo conocía desde pequeño, y desde pequeño lo amé. Este fue nuestro reencuentro ya de adultos. Creo que era destino - espera pasar un lapso para que la bomba informática haga su daño en Kageyama.

Suspira fuertemente y en un susurro se le escapa;

-Sí, lo amo-

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Deja la propina ahí y se va, ni siquiera se despide del otro. Ese fue el adiós para siempre.

Y el corazón le pesa en el pecho, como si un gran iceberg se tratara.

* * *

><p>¿Recuerdan la tonta promesa de Kageyama de nunca volver a beber alcohol?<p>

Pues la rompió.

Se fue al mismo demonio la promesa.

(Podemos agradecer que por lo menos tuvo la sensata idea de hacerlo en la intimidad de su hogar)

Ahí se encontró en una situación un _tanto _conocida para él, de nuevo con una botella en frente de él con el vaso en mano. Con el cabello despeinado y un par de botones desabrochados de su camisa, murmurando una serie de incoherencias. Hacía todo eso mientras lloraba; porque llorar es inevitable cuando te encuentras con una herida de tal tamaño, hipersensible con los últimos eventos que hasta un suspiro lo quebraría. Lo único diferente de esta ocasión es que nadie le quería robar la billetera, por lo menos.

El celular llevaba horas sonando, indicando que por lo menos tenía 20 mensajes y 10 correos de voz, pero quería ignorarlos a todo costo. Era un hecho bastante obvio _quién _era el que estaba tratando de contactarse con él.

Un ruido sonó en la entrada.

Pero con una mente intoxicada es bastante difícil reaccionar rápido, _bastante_.

Y ahí empezó de nuevo, el incesante tock-tock en la puerta, que cada vez incrementará en intensidad, como si fuera de vida o muerte de quién se encontraba en la puerta, entrar.

-¡PERO QUE CARAJ- quedó con el insulto a medio camino al encontrarse a nadie más y a nadie menos que el Chico Girasol en su puerta.

-¡NO ESTA BASURA DE NUEVO!- gritó el pelinaranja mientras lo empujó del marco de la puerta para poder entrar.

Se encontró desorientado… ¿porque estaría Hinata en pleno día en su casa? ¿No debería estar trabajando? Quería decirle algo, mover sus labios, que algún mísero sonido saliera de su garganta pero nada pasaba. Pero en el fondo lo entendía porqué; era la vergüenza de que el chico _de nuevo _lo viera en ese estado.

Vi como revoloteaba por su apartamento tomando todas las botellas de alcohol que encontró para luego perderse en la cocina, lo siguió torpemente tan solo para ver como todos sus brebajes iban terminando directo en la tubería.

_Es una broma que los jodidos mariscos y pescados podrán emborracharse cuando esto llegue al mar, pero yo no._

-¿Q-qué haces aquí...Girasol?- le preguntó balbuceante.

-Te vine a ver- le dijo toscamente, aún dándole la espalda- Aunque no planeaba volver a tener que cuidarte en ese estado, de verdad-

La vergüenza volvió apoderarse de él y el único pensamiento lógico que le quedó fue el de maldecir a Oikawa Tooru por dejarlo así, por exponerse de tal manera…. de una manera que sabe que quedará grabada en la mente de Hinata, y eso puede cambiar la manera que pensaba en él.

No quería que eso sucediera.

-Hinata…-comenzó lentamente- perdón...yo…-

Un abrazo y un tirón de cabello lo hizo saber instantáneamente lo que él otro pensaba; basta de tonteras, no me gusta verte así pero espero que esta sea la última vez (de verdad).

-Muy bien- dijo Hinata después de separarse de él- Misión "Cuidemos del Bakayema borracho" comienza ahora ya-

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo algo con Kags borracho e.e como sea... ¡besitos para todos, hasta la próxima! (esperemos que esta noob se mejore pronto e.e )<strong>

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Katzugary Kanamy: **Yo también tengo sentimientos de amor-odio con el tarado de Oikawa e.e, es que dejarlo en la mejor parte es algo que me gusta mucho (?) jaja. ¡muchas gracias por leer esto, de verdad c:! ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Gwen1Stacy: **¿Enserio? Aawww me imaginó tu emoción al ver tus flores favoritas mencionadas en la historia:3 ¡Es una situación algo tensa esa de amigos que se quieren mucho, en definitiva! Al Trashkawa ese lo tenemos en observación... ¡Ojalá hayas tenido un bonito inicio de año, nos leemos!

**ChiisanaOjou: **Awww, ¿el cap anterior dulce como miel? c: (Traté de imaginarme a Kags cantado 'Libe soy/let it go' pero creo que me traume en el proceso e.e) Las flores son algo que nunca pasan de moda; más si te envían ramos todos los días *w* Jjaja, entiendo eso que la relación vaya tan natural que desesperé (?) [Entendí lo de Kags, jaja no es OOC pero sigue siendo él] ¡Otra persona que también le guste el sobrenombre, yas! :D -y pensar que salio totalmente involuntario...- Ay, ay, en definitiva; cualquier cosa puede pasar. (A veces cuando uno se emociona es inevitable parar de escribir) ¡Feliz 2015, cuídate y nos leemos hasta la próxima! :3

**alguienquemira: **Kags es el dork más grande del mundo; más que el Rey de la Cancha es el rey de los Dorks. ¡Que bueno que el cap anterior te haya alegrado el fin de año c: ! Pronto se vendrá la confensión, a esperar. (Sólo los claveles rojos tienen significado romantico:3 "_Corazón que suspira", _los otros tienen mensajes hirientes ;n; -siendo la expeción 2 tipos-) ¡Espero que no te falle más adelante! ¡Espero que hayas tenido una muy linda noche buena, feliz 2015! Nos estamos leyendo

**Annie Thompson: **¡Hola, bienvenida y gracias por comentar :3! Si, esos dos son bolas de diabetes a estas alturas:3 ¡En fin, feliz 2015 y nos leemos hasta la próxima actu!

**Jev: **¡Feliz año para ti también :D! Jjaja, he logrado que otra fan de Oikawa tenga sentimientos encontrados por él (?) Dame un poco de ese repelente que no estaría mal... El KageHina me da feels todos los días ;n; y que bueno que aprendas de las flores c: son cosas bastantes bonitas para saber... Kags haciendose el díficil es algo genial(?) En fin, te leo hasta la próxima!

**Prim & SomeRandomGirl: **'cause, yes I know you're the same person. OMG que mi editora comente mi fic ya es algo bonito c': En fin, deja de molestar al pequeño Gitano que no estará en la friendzone, ya? Saludos Prim, lov ya a ton.

**Asaba-san: **¡Esos dos dan comas diabeticos con las flores y sus mensajitos! jjaja no sabes cuanto me reí con eso de "Apareció la zorra" jajaja ay :') Oikawa te has ganado otro sobrenombre en mi corazón c: ¡Con cuerdo contigo, el bastardo debío haberlo pensado bien antes de ponerle los cuernos a Tobio! Así que se vaya al Infierno (?) ¡Feliz 2015 y nos leemos hasta la próxima!


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola mis girasoles c:! He vuelto ya sintiendome mejor; muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews que me deseaban que me mejorará :3 ¡Espero que les guste el cap de hoy, es uno de los más largos escritos hasta el momento! **

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

><p>Cuidar de Kageyama Tobio borracho era una experiencia… única.<p>

Y no era por el hecho de que el chico fuera algo violento con sus acciones, o que fuera de estos borrachos enojados...eran las cosas que decía que lo volvía todo tan raro, extraño.

-Kageyama, creo que deberías darte una ducha-

-Dámela tú, no siento mis piernas-

Ahí quedó de nuevo Hinata, golpeándose la frente mientras que sentía sonrojarse levemente. También hay que agregar que quedó sin habla, porque que el chico que te gusta te diga ese tipo de cosas te deja sin habla. Es como una invitación gratis a hacer una serie de cosas que no son para nada inocentes.

Pero sabía que debía abstenerse y lograr que se diera una ducha solo. Porque a pesar que aquella invitación era demasiado tentadora, quería respetar la confianza y privacidad del chico. Que estuviera borracho no significa que todo fuera consentido.

Mientras que aguardaba sentado afuera del baño (medida de precaución por si se caía) se puso a pensar que le había dicho Oikawa para que terminara tan mal. Porque sí, señoras y señores, Hinata era consciente desde esa salida al cine de que el pelinegro se reuniría con su ex, y no hubo nada que llenó sus pensamientos los últimos días que no fuera eso. La supuesta "cita" para hablar, no le daba buena espina.

-Hinataaa- empezó a gritar desde el baño cierto pelinegro- quiero comer Kamameshi, y después quiero Karumetou-

-¡ME ESTÁS PIDIENDO ALGO IMPOSIBLE!- le gritó de vuelta- ¡Con suerte sé cocinar ramen!

-¡Me importa un carajo! ¡Quiero mi kamameshi y mi karumetou ahora!-

Y esa es la historia de como Hinata Shouyou quedo con una billetera vacía aquel día, al pedir comida a domicilio que le salió más cara de lo normal por el solo hecho por las lluvias que había ese día.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lamentamos informar a nuestros ciudadanos que debido al mal clima, todos los medios de transporte cerrarán a las 20 horas. Según los últimos informes meteorológicos una gran tormenta con rafagas afectará hoy en la noche la ciudad, para mayores…" <em>

-¿Y ahora cómo rayos me iré a casa?- murmuraba Hinata- Parece que tendré que quedarme contigo, Kageyama-

El aludido no le dio mucha atención, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en comer y tratar de morir atragantado con karumetou, pero si le dio una señal con la cabeza para indicarle que no había problema que se quedará.

_**Yo (enviado a las 17:49 P.M)**_

_**creo q no volvere hoy a casa :c**_

_Kenma __(=^__・__^=) (enviado a las 17:49 P.M)_

_por el mal clima, cierto? okay… dónde estás?_

_**Yo (enviado a las 17:50 P.M)**_

_**si por el condenado mal clima:c estoy donde kags ^^**_

_Kenma __(=^__・__^=) (enviado a las 17:50 P.M)_

_¬¬…. cuidate, vale?_

_**Yo (enviado a las 17:50 P.M)**_

_**no te preocupes c; no es cmo q me fuera a violar**_

_Kenma __(=^__・__^=) (enviado a las 17:51 P.M)_

_no es él quién me preocupa, sino TÚ._

_Kenma __(=^__・__^=) (enviado a las 17:51 P.M)_

_ay... cuidate, ya? promete eso. solo eso._

_**Yo (enviado a las 17:52 P.M)**_

_**me cuidare kenma, enserio. no te preocupes c:**_

El apartamento quedó en un momento en calma, escuchando la televisión prendida que repetía la misma noticia una y otra vez, los sonidos que hacía cierto universitario al comer y el ruido del celular del florista al enviar sus últimos mensajes a su amigo. También se podía oír el ruido de la lluvia, con el fuerte viento que corría ahí afuera. No bromeaba cuando aconsejaban no salir de casa, allá fuera parecia fin del mundo.

Y quedaron a oscuras. Un gran corte de luz a causa de una falla en la central eléctrica dejó a Tokyo en oscuridad total. Sabían que esta vez no activarían los generadores de emergencia todo gracias al fenómeno climático; tendrían que volver a la época donde la velas servían para iluminar.

-Podríamos jugar un juego- le dijo el florista para romper el silencio, después de prender un par de velas.

Unos ojos pensamientos azules, que tenían una capa de desorientación, lo miraron atentamente.

-¿Un juego?- le preguntó, para confirmar lo que había escuchado.

-Sí, un juego. Simple, duh-

-Bueno, Girasol- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su sillón- ¿Qué juego tienes en mente?-

-20 preguntas- le respondió, sentándose en el mismo sillón que él- Yo pregunto algo, tú respondes. Y después a la vice-versa, sirve para conocernos más- agregó.

Los ojos pensamientos azules volvieron a observarlo, tratando en medio de su nube de intoxicación, sopesar si era una buena idea. O más bien, ver que podía sacar de este jueguito. Cuando le murmuró un sí al florista, la respuesta ya la tenía. Por eso le dijo que él comenzaría con las preguntas.

-Cuéntame de tu familia- le dijo.

-¡Eso ni siquiera es una pregunta!- reclamó el florista mientras movía sus puños en desaprobación.

-Bueno… ¿qué es de tu familia, Hinata?-

Aquellos ojos marrones se perdieron al Inframundo, por lo que dedujo. Una capa de tristeza estaba ahí, porque Hinata era el tipo de personas que daba a entender sus emociones por su mirada. Parece que había metido la pata.

-Mi familia…- comenzó lentamente, con voz apagada- Murió. Al menos mis padres-

_Oh mierda, bien hecho Kageyama._

-¿Murieron? ¿Cuándo?- No es que fuera insensible; era curiosidad.

-Cuando tenía 7, en un accidente de transito- aquellos ojos marrones estaban totalmente apagados - Un hombre borracho los chocó cuando volvían del hospital… llevaban a mi hermana recién nacida-

Un nudo se hizo en la garganta del universitario, metió la pata hasta el fondo. Ahora le armó sentido que en la habitación de Hinata no hubiera ni una sola foto familiar, tan solo de sus amigos, pues ellos eran la _única _familia que el chico tenía. En ese instante lo vio más pequeño e indefenso que nunca, pues no había nadie más en el mundo que tuviera un lazo sanguíneo con él. Solo, totalmente solo en el mundo. También le armó sentido que no le gustará para nada el alcohol.

-Lo lamento tanto- murmuró, mientras buscaba su mano.

-No te lamentes...ya han pasado 12 años desde entonces…- y sintió como la mano helada de Kageyama tomaba suya, apretando su mano entre sus largos dedos. Una sonrisita boba apareció.

_Espera un momento… ¿"al menos mis padres"? ¿La hermana quedó viva?_

-Hinata, tú dijiste _"Al menos mis padres"_... ¿significa que tu hermana está viva?-

-Sí… aunque no sé qué fue de ella, lo último que me dijeron que terminó en un hogar y fue adoptada a los 2 años-

-¿Adopción Regular o Especial?-

-Regular…-

Los ojos pensamientos azules se abrieron ampliamente…- Eso significa que _aún _tiene tu apellido-

Hinata tan solo asintió. Y entiende a qué iba la pregunta de Kageyama, tenía la posibilidad de buscar a su hermana y encontrarla. _Podía _claro que sí, pero _hacerlo _es un tema complicado, emocionalmente también. Significaba abrir una puerta que por años le costó cerrar y superar.

-¿Por qué no mejor avanzamos con el juego…?- le dijo el florista, aunque entre líneas se podía leer el _"Este tema no me gusta hablarlo, por favor"_

-Está...está bien- le dijo, apretando una vez más la mano- Esto… ¿Por qué te gustan tanto las flores?-

Una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes apareció, _ese_ tema sí le gusta.

-Crecí rodeado de ellas, por rama materna, siempre hubo un gran jardín de flores en la casa familiar. Mi abuela, tías, primas y mi mamá me enseñaron desde que tenía uso de razón sobre ellas…-

-Creo que tengo una última pregunta por ahora... ¿Te has enamorado? ¿Aunque sea una vez en tu vida?-

_Sí… _-No, por ahora no-

Kageyama sonríe satisfecho, porque su objetivo principal lo logró. Quería saber esas cosas sobre Hinata y lo consiguió, aunque claro, siempre le va a pesar en la conciencia el hecho de haber tocado un tema tan sensible para el pelinaranja. Pero volviendo al tema de las preguntas, lo mejor de todo es que no estaba _tan _borracho al punto que olvidaría las cosas; se conocía así mismo y lo sabe. Recordará cada cosita que le dijo Hinata.

-¡Lo bueno es que ahora me toca a _mí _preguntar!- gritó triunfal el florista.

Un quejido salió de la boca del pelinegro, pero debía responder. Reglas son reglas.

-¿Por qué me llamas "Chico Girasol"?- atacó de inmediato.

Después de un par de minutos, la respuesta llegó.

-Me recuerdas a un girasol naranjo, con tu cabello revuelto y tu cara…- le respondió toscamente. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

Una risa cálida se escuchó en la habitación. El ambiente se volvió más íntimo conforme pasaban los minutos,en parte ayudaba las velas a generar el ambiente y no se dieron cuenta cuando estaban prácticamente pegados el uno del otro en el sillón, aún tomados de las manos. Aunque la tormenta afuera resonaba con más intensidad conforme pasaban las horas, ellos la ignoraban totalmente.

Etapa de "Luna de Miel" en todo su esplendor.

Siguieron preguntándose por horas, ávidos de conocer cosas que desconocen. Preguntas tan básicas como el color o platillo favorito aparecieron, hasta otras más "elaboradas" como preguntar cuales eran sus sueños a futuro, dónde se veían en 5 años más, si estaban conformes con su vida. Cuando dieron las 11 de la noche Kageyama sabía bastante sobre Hinata y tambien Hinata sabía bastante de él.

-No es por arruinar el ambiente, pero tengo sueño- le comentó el florista, después de un gran bostezo.

-No, no está bien. Igual me duele demasiadola cabeza y dormir me vendría bien- le contestó el universitario.

-Esto, entonces… ¿dónde dormiré yo?-

_Oh fantástico, se me había olvidado _ese _detalle._

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no tengo ningún futón en esta casa…?- comenzó Kageyama.

Hinata lo miró atónito.

-¿Es enserio? Bueno, tendré que dormir en el sillón. _De nuevo_- le hizo un puchero, mientras le soltaba la mano- ¿No te parece_ algo _conocida esta situación?-

Kageyama sólo se rió sarcásticamente. Ya veía cual era su punto. Era como la vez que conoció al pelinaranja todo de nuevo, era un deja vu más bien. Ahora podría ser la ocasión para pagarle por todo.

-Puedes dormir en mi cama, después de todo te lo debía-

Hinata volvió a darle una mirada atónita mientras que su mano jugaba con el borde de su sueter.

_Está nervioso, sólo juega con el borde de su ropa cuando está nervioso._

-Ven, vamos- y le tomó su mano.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que pensó Hinata al ver la habitación de Kageyama era orden; el chico era exageradamente ordenado. Su cama - de tamaño gigante, a decir verdad- estaba pulcramente hecha, su escritorio se veía cada cosa correctamente ordenada en su lugar; ni que decir de su armario. Hasta el cesto de ropa estaba ridículamenteordenado. Y era demasiado espaciosa; nada comparada con su pequeña habitación.<p>

Aunque la pieza tenía un aire de tristeza, y no era de extrañarse. Era lógico que este lugar no tuviera detalles que lo hicieran únicos y amigable (como los posters, fotos y flores de su habitación) considerando que en este mismo lugar el pelinegro había visto el hecho que lo dejó soltero. No le tenía ni una pizca de afecto al lugar.

Una bombilla se prendió en su cabeza en ese instante.

-Hey...tu cama es _bastante _grande, ¿por qué no dormimos juntos?-

Kageyama por poco sufrió un infarto.

-¿Dormir? ¿_Juntos? _¡¿Es en serio que no piensas las cosas antes de decirlas, idiota?!- le reprendió.

-Sí, sí. Me dijiste lo mismo la primera vez que nos conocimos- le contestó, restándole importancia- Y no me digas idiota, idiota. El único aquí eres tú, que se emborracha hasta perder la conciencia y se deja en ridículo-

-No...no era necesario decir eso- si las miradas mataran, la que le dio Kageyama de seguro lo enviaba a la otra vida.

El florista fue y se sentó con toda la comodidad del mundo al borde de la cama y saltó un poco, para probar los resortes. Cuando se conformó, se sacó las pantuflas, abrió la cama y se acostó. Se movió para acomodarse entre las sábanas hasta que estuviera cómodo; llegó un punto en el que se veía solo su revuelta mata de cabello.

-Hey Girasol…. Girasol…- empezó a remecer Kageyama- Joder, Hinata sale de ahí-

El chico comenzó a hacer sonidos en voz alta como si durmiera, con ronquidos incluidos.

Kageyama le quedó lanzar un bufido al aire.

-Joder Hinata, si te vas a dormir por lo menos hazlo con pijama, no con ropa-

Unos ojos marrones salieron de su escondite y le dieron un guiño travieso.

Al final, el universitario le prestó un pijama viejo que encontró en el fondo del closet que era de su época escolar. Aún así le quedó grande al florista, haciendo que la camiseta dejará expuesta uno de sus hombros y tuviera que hacerle dobles a los pantalones para no resbalar. En todo el rato que estuvieron preparándose para dormir la sonrisa de victoria nunca se borró de la cara del florista.

-¿Vez que cabíamos los dos perfectamente?- le dijo Hinata cuando estaban acostado uno frente del otro, quedando 30 centímetros que los separaban.

-Sí, síi. Ya lo veo, bravo- le dijo algo molesto el pelinegro- Ahora a dormir-

-Vale, vale. A dormir gruñón- y el chico acercó su rostro al suyo, para dejarle un tierno beso en la mejilla- Buenas noches y sueña bonito-

Kageyama sintió que tenía frío, y no precisamente porque su calefactor no funcionará en ese instante. Llevó sus dedos al lugar donde lo había besado, sus yemas suavemente tocando el lugar como si aquel beso lo hubiera quemado. Las traicioneras y malditas mariposas volvieron para hacer su estómago su hogar.

_Al demonio si lo que hago después esta mal._

Se acercó para plantarle un beso justo en la comisura de los labios del pelinaranja, haciendo que éste abriera sus ojos inmediatamente.

-¿Kageyama?- preguntó curioso.

-Era mi beso de buenas noches-

Y el pelinegro volvió a inclinarse para dejarle otro beso en la comisura de sus labios. No se atrevía a ir más allá. Siente como unas manos se aferraban de su camisa de dormir.

-Ese beso apestó, _así _debería ser- le dijo Hinata, sintiendo su cálido aliento antes de su demostración.

Unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre otros helados, y su corazón se detuvo. Esa pequeña boca tibia se apoderó de la suya, para demostrar cuál era un beso de buenas noches decente. No era un beso apasionado, pero tampoco uno del todo inocente. Era un beso Hinata, con marca personal y todo. Porque teniendo sus labios sobre los suyos, podía sentir el sabor a azúcar y vainilla -el mismo aroma que él tenía- y sentirlo que se movía con torpeza lo hacía tan él. Tan Hinata, tan Shouyou, tan Chico Girasol.

-¿Aprendiste? Ése es un beso decente- le dijo cuando se separó.

-Por supuesto que aprendí- y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de él, por una última vez.

Sintió cuando Hinata tomó sus manos, para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Tomó un puño y lo besó con todo el amor del mundo. Los ojos pensamientos azules se cerraron una vez por todas al ver tan tierno gesto.

-Es una pena que mañana no recuerdes todo esto…- murmuró Hinata con la voz apagada. Una pequeña lágrima cayó a la manos entrelazadas que estaban cerca de la cara del chico.

_Si tan sólo supieras _fue el último pensamiento lógico de Kageyama, antes de dormirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo..yo.. -corre a esconderse-<strong>

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Gwen1Stacy:** Pobre Kags, porque lo hago sufrir tanto, xq?! ...aunque también me declaro culpable al decir que Oikawa y Iwa-chan se ven perfectos juntos; sea el mundo que sea. ¡Hinata el super floriste llega al rescate! Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! Saluditos hasta la próxima

**ChiisanaOjou: **Perdón por ser tan horrible :c (?) culpa a mi yo-pasado enfermo:c volviendo al cap anterior, si era entendible el sufrimiento de Kags... ¡después de todo fueron 6 años al lado de Oikawa! ¡6 años maldita sea! En fin... lo bueno que ya cerro ese capítulo de su vida :D En todo caso, Oikawa siempre hará buena pareja con Iwa-chan, es un hecho. ¡Espero que te guste este cap :D! Muchos saluditos, hasta la próxima!

**Katzugary Kanamy:** ¡Perdoname enserio! u-u no te quería hacer sufrir, en serio:c ¡Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews y cumplidos, really! Espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy ¡Te leo hasta la próxima!

**Jev: **¡já, si! Era Iwa-chan! Es que era totalmente necesario que el pone-cuernos le rompiera por última vez su kokoro... ¡En serio! El pequeño sunflower vendrá, no os preocupeis! ¡Saluditos hasta la próxima!

**alguienquemira: **¡Ojalá tu presentimiento haya estado en lo correcto :D! El Iwaoi... bueno era imposible _no _ponerlos juntos, eso de los amigos de la infancia juntos es mi punto débil :c ¡Aww me extrañan, gosh :c! Espero que te guste este cap, saluditos!

**Koko-chan Evans: **¡Hola c:! Muchas gracias por comentar y por tu cumplido, en serio! Espero que te guste este cap y los que vienen ¡Te leo hasta la próxima!

**Guest: **¡Hola gracias por comentar! JÁ, después de escribir el capítulo 6 tuve que lamer un limón para volver a mi estado natural (?) ¡Muchas gracias por tu cumplido, espero que sea de tu agrado el cap de hoy! Hasta la próxima C:

**Cazv: **Bro, era obvio que eras vocé kajsdak3 Ay en fin, me encanta que comentes esta cosa para nada #NoHomo (?( No te preocues, sé que este cap compensa el otro kasjdak ¡Vuelve a trabajar mi elfo domestico (?)!

**Onoe-chan: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review, en serio! No sabes cuanto me alegra que haya hecho reír por partes ¡Esa era la idea! ¡Hay que lanzarle un balde con cubos de hielos a Oikawa! -digo yo jaja- ¡Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! Hasta la próxima!

**Edit 17/01: Hey girasoles, les tengo noticias...me iré de vacaciones, por lo tanto las actualizaciones estarán muy distantes unas de otras. Espero que no me odien por eso:( Los quiero chicos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola mis bellos girasoles c: he aquí un nuevo cap, lamento lo cortito los próximos serán más largos, se los aseguro! ¡Espero que les guste!**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertence a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

><p>Al despertar aquella fría mañana de Diciembre, aún estaban tomados de las manos. Sus dedos entrelazados firmemente, y esos 30 centímetros que los separaban ya no existían. El pelinaranja tenía su cabeza prácticamente el pecho del otro, y al ser el primero en abrir sus ojos, tuvo el agrado de escuchar las lentas y tranquilas palpitaciones del corazón de Kageyama. Todo parecía ser una perfecta burbuja de tranquilidad, escondidos entre ese montón de mantas y sábanas.<p>

(Porque a quién engañamos si decimos que a Kageyama Tobio en definitiva _no _le gustaba dormir con al menos 3 mantas)

Hinata aprovechó esos momentos de tranquilidad -cierto universitario dormía plácidamente- para poder estar junto a él. Era un deseo que llevaba tiempo querer hacer, solo estar al lado del chico y sentir su calor. Sentir su presencia cerca a la de él. Poder sentir ese aroma que hacía Kageyama, Kageyama (tenía aroma a mar y pasto mojado, no tenía lógica pero le encantaba; era como sentirse en _casa_)

El resto de la gente a veces sueña despierto con estar con el ser amado; y no precisamente durmiendo- teniendo relaciones-, claro está. Pero Hinata no, él sólo se conformaba con sentir su pesado corazón y su aroma hogareño y era feliz.

_Es una pena que no recuerde mucho de lo que pasó ayer. Condenado __Bakayama __y sus tendencias alcohólicas. _

Con su cabeza aún cerca de su pecho, lo sintió despertar. Su pecho hizo un ruidito extraño al salir de estado inconsciente a consciente. Le dio un apretón a su mano, aunque ésta seguro que fue una acción involuntaria. Ni siquiera había abierto sus ojos que parecían pensamientos azules.

(_¿Con que compararía el color de mis ojos? ¿Chocolate, tronco de un árbol, hojas de otoño?_)

Le quedaron tan sólo un par de minutos para poder pensar que iría hacer el otro; si lo apartaría, si va hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, si va aceptar todo con naturalidad. Sólo un par de minutos para ver si su relación con Kageyama avanzaba o si se iba al mismo demonio.

-Buenos días, Kags- le dijo en voz bajita el florista, era mejor atreverse ahora o nunca.

Silencio, es algo que los mortales no le gusta para nada. En momentos como esto, desagrada. No ayuda para nada, haciendo el ambiente más tenso y colaborando a que Hinata se pusiera más nervioso. Era un hecho, no le gusta el silencio, nunca le ha gustado.

¿Otra cosa que no le gusta? Que Kageyama se haya apartado de él. Le soltó sus manos y armó distancia entre ellos inmediatamente, en vez de los 30 centímetros que los separaban anoche, ahora habían 50. Esa acción tan fea, de decirle directamente que lo quería lejos dolió como una patada en el estómago.

-¿Supongo que anoche no pasó nada, cierto?- le dijo Kageyama, con el mismo maldito tono de voz que usó cuando despertó en la habitación del pelinaranja.

"_Jódete" _le quería responder Hinata. _"Jódete en las mismas profundidades del Tártaro"_

-¿Por quién me tomas?- trató de decir en broma- No pasó nada, tontín-

Quizás la mente post-borrachera del universitario aceptó esa pregunta porque se dio vuelta en la cama hasta el punto de darle la espalda. Le convenía que fuera así y que no cuestionara más cosas, como por ejemplo preguntarle por qué dormían tomados de manos con Hinata plácidamente acunado en su pecho.

¿Si Hinata quería llorar? Oh por supuesto que sí, tenía ganas de llorar hasta que le ardieran los ojos, con su nariz roja y mejillas mojadas. Quería que el otro lo viera, que sintiera algo...culpa. Quería que sintiera culpa; porque si hay otra cosa que odia el pelinaranja, además del alcohol y el silencio, es lástima.

No tenía 7 años para que la gente anduviera por los rincones mirándolo con pena y ofreciéndole el consuelo.

_Condenado Bakayama, condenado, condenado. Vete a la misma…_

Sería mejor que se arreglara para irse a casa. Llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera de ella, demasiado tiempo en este lugar ajeno.

-Toma desayuno antes de irte, Girasol- le dijo Kageyama, cuando lo sintió levantarse.

_No me vuelvas a llamar Girasol._

* * *

><p>"<em>El servicio eléctrico ha sido restablecido en la gran mayoría de la ciudad, servicios básicos están en su estado de funcionamiento normal. El metro está en su 100% de funcionamiento, el tren bala sólo en su 40%. En otras noticias…"<em>

-Parece que ya puedes volver a casa…- murmuró el universitario mientras masticaba lentamente pan tostado.

-_Parece_- le dijo en sorna el florista- ¿De verdad estás tan lejos estudiando medicina?- murmuró por lo bajo.

En definitiva, los ojos pensamientos azules no se ven para nada bonitos si te están lanzando dagas con sólo mirarte. Cuando este chico se pone en plan de dar miedo, de verdad que lo logra.

-Será mejor que me apresure…-murmuró a sí mismo Hinata.

El desayuno pasó fugazmente, al igual que el momento que el pelinaranja debía irse. El tiempo verdaderamente se le pasó volando frente a sus narices a Kageyama, un segundo lo vio lavando los platos y al segundo después ya estaba en la puerta ajustándose su gastadas botas de invierno con su gran chaquetón café ya puesta. ¿Un detalle extraño de Hinata? Estuvo todo el tiempo callado, al igual que Kageyama.

Se fue silenciosamente, con la mirada puesta en el celular -pareciéndose a su amigo cabeza de pudín por unos instantes- y con paso con su llegada; rápida, ruidosa, _alegre_, su ida fue más bien triste. Una gran acuarela teñida de azules.

¿Por qué? Ni el mismo Kageyama tenía la respuesta. Aún seguía medio desorientado, en medio de su casa, tratando de desenredar la maraña de pensamientos que tenía; para tener una idea clara de que rayos había pasado en las últimas 24 horas.

_Fui al café a ver a Oikawa, hablamos. Ama a Iwazumi Hajime y lleva 1 año con él. Llegué a casa sintiendome como basura, comenze a tomar. Sólo tome whisky. Lágrimas; lloré mucho.¿Hinata llegó como a las 4? Realmente no sé. 20 preguntas, es huérfano, ama las flores desde que tiene memoria, le gusta el color azul de una flor, es friolento y nunca se ha enamorado. Irse a domir, usó mi pijama de secundaria, besos…. mejilla, ángulos exteriores, los labios...2 besos, directo en sus labios._

-¿Qué narices hiciste yo-borracho?- reclama a voz alta- Lo has arruinado todo-.

* * *

><p>Kenma lo abrazó fuerte como si se hubiera ido a la guerra y este era su regreso después de ésta. Lo aprieta como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir, que nunca lo abandonará. Hinata no evita ponerse un poco sentimental y también devolverle fuertemente el abrazo; pasar la noche lejos de casa hace que extrañe demasiado a su amigo.<p>

-Hueles extraño- le dice mientras lo lleva a la cocina.

-Debe ser por el shampoo de Kageyama- le responde, no muy efusivo a decir verdad.

Kenma se detiene totalmente y se da vuelta para mirarlo. Lo observa fijamente, como gato que evalúa su próxima fechoría, para poder dar un veredicto. Una sensación de opresión en el pecho llega; algo pasó en la casa de Kageyama, de eso está seguro. También está seguro de sea lo que haya pasado, también tiene efectos negativos en su amigo.

Prepara té en un pestañeo y sienta a su amigo en el sillón, cerca de él. Es un sillón amplio, y ellos pequeños, por lo cual pueden sentarse cada uno a cada lado con sus piernas estiradas.

-Pasó algo allá- lo dice más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Un pequeño asentimiento le afirma lo que temía.

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunta, con un tono digno de mamá gato que protege sus mininos.

-Más bien que _debió _haber hecho- murmura lúgubre Hinata- fui yo quién empezó todo-

Kenma lo mira extrañado, aunque no del _todo_. Conoce al pelinaranja desde que tenían 10 y sabe que a veces su amigo puede ser algo impulsivo. Entonces, que le diga que él empezó bueno...no le sorprende.

-Lo besé, después él me besó- sus ojos cafés sólo miraban su taza- Dormimos...Kenma no pongas esa cara, _dormir _literal…. abrazados con nuestras manos entrelazadas-

Su amigo le dan un apretón en su pierna izquierda, indicandole que siga. Necesita que le explique toda la situación para poder decidir si mata con sus manos a Kageyama o si lo deja vivo.

-Sé que la posibilidad de que recordará todo era baja, después de todo estaba borracho. Pero aún así, la manera que reaccionó hoy en la mañana dolió como una patada-

-¿Cómo...reaccionó?- ay, Kenma estaba a segundos de ponerse homicida.

-Como si nada hubiera pasado, me empujó… como si detestara la idea de estar conmigo, románticamente hablando-

Las tazas fueron a parar en el piso, derramando un poco de té a su paso, pero aquello no le importa a Kenma. Necesitaba abrazar a su amigo, reconfortarlo entre sus brazos para que se sintiera querido. Eso de decirle "_ya pasará, olvídalo" _no funcionará; sabe que las penas de amor son las más malditas a la hora de olvidar. Más bien decirle _"estoy aquí para ti, y quizás ataque con un palo de golf a Kageyama" _tendría sus buenos efectos; le sacaría hasta una sonrisa.

-Llora todo lo que quieras Shouyou- le dice mientras le pasa la mano por la espalda (como las madres hacen con sus hijos al llorar)- Saca todo eso de adentro, te hará bien-

_Mi presentimiento era el correcto. El corazón de Shouyou le volvió a jugar chueco una vez más._

* * *

><p>Hace 4 días no llegaron más ramos, por lo menos para Kageyama. Él siguió enviando ramos a Hinata, día por día al despertar. Haciéndose el tonto, como si absolutamente nada hubiera sucedido.<p>

Aquella tarde, día 5, llegó una pequeña respuesta a su puerta. El último ramo que aún guardaba del chico estaban marchitándose cruelmente, con casi nada de pétalos. Era como una metáfora cruel sobre lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente con la relación con Hinata.

Muchos tulipanes negros lo saludaban, con flores de sauces llorones.

Fue como si le hubieran llegado miles de cachetadas en la cara.

_Estoy sufriendo demasiado Kageyama. _le estaba diciendo.

_Necesito hablar contigo _también le decía la nota amarrada.

* * *

><p><strong>#NoRagrets... ¿Ups..? Si sirve de algo, mi amada editora me envio mensajes de odio cuando editó esto.<strong>

**En fin, ¡Hasta la próxima!**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Lizzy Otaku: **Ese Kageyama se hace el inocente pero en realidad es bastanteee atrevido, tiene sus sorpresas el chico. Muchas gracias por tu review, te leo hasta la próxima!

**Loveless Warrior: **Muchas gracias por tu review, en serio c: Realmente aprecio que leas esta cosa bastante ociosa y que ahora la comentes, de verdad! :D... ¡El drama siempre esta presente, sino esta historia no tendría sentido (?)! El pequeño girasol es un tesoro que debe ser guardado, jaj. ¡Muchas gracias por tu cumplido nwn! ¡Te leo hasta la próxima!

**Gwen1Stacy:**¡HAN LLEGADO LOS BESOS! Bueno, es que ya era el momento que eso sucediera, no? Já, Shouyou le dio lo mismo el consejo de Kenma e.e quizas penso que los besos no consideraban en la lista (?) En fin, muchisimas gracias por comentar, hasta la próxima!

**Ale: **¡Hola, gracias por tu review y tus cumplidos c:! Gracias por leer esto y que te agrade, espero que lo que siga te guste c: ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Koko-chan Evans: **Jaj, si ahora hay besitos... siendo Hinata, el algo que él diria. Pedir más y más besitos de Kags. ¡Te leo hasta la próxima!

**ChiisanaOjou:**¿He mencionado que cuando leo tus reviews me emociono? ¿No? Bueno, realmente me gustan mucho unu.. me incentivan a seguir escribiendo c: (y si, la información del perfil es esa.. así que estamos dentro del mismo territorio :'D) ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior! ¡Con Chico Girasol y sus tonteras, Kags y el romanticismo a su manera! (Lo de Kags estaba un tanto nerviosa que saliera algo OoC) Muchas gracias por cada cumplido y cosita bonita escrita de parte tuya, de verdad c': ¡Nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima! (Te entiendo con eso del cel, ahora escribo de mi tablet y me cuesta un montón D: )

**Katzugary Kanamy: **¡Wow! ¿En serio fue una montaña rusa de emociones? No me esperaba eso, pero me alegro bastante c: ¡Las montañas rusas emocionales son las mejores, muaja:D! Lo del pasado de Hinata tuve varias ideas, pero decidi apegarme a la que use, es triste pero más adelante pasará algo relacionado con eso. ¡Espero que este cap te guste! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Sho:**¡Hola, muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Espero que sea de tu agrado como se va desarrollando la historia c: jaja, si a veces ese parcito de tortolos me desesperan un tantito jaja 77. ¡En fin, te leo hasta el próximo cap!

**alguienquemira: **¡Gracias por tus deseos para que este noob se mejorará :D! Hinata quedo en bancarrota gracias a Kags pero todo vale la pena por el ser amado (?) Ay, la escena del baño se me ocurrieron tantas tonteras; lo aseguro. ¡gracias por disfrutar esta cuota de diabetes! (Una vez escribi mi único smut, era kagehina. Jaja, esta acá en ff por si te da curiosidad leerlo [cof cof, apesta, cof cof]) ¡En fin, hasta el próximo cap!

**jesyangel98:**¡hola, muchas gracias por tu review! Hinata es como una barrita de chocolate c: Ay, el gesto de la mano debía hacerlo; son mi debilidad. ¡El KageHina es como una droga por lo adictivo, en serio! ¡Trataré de si o si terminar el fic, eso lo aseguro! ¡Nos leemos luego!

**Jev:**¡Que no importen los turistas extranjeros! ¡Ellos no entienden el KageHina (?)! ¿Que mi fic esta dentro de tus favoritos?omg, gracias por ello en serio c': ¡Espero que todo lo que siga sea de tu agrado! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Aviso: Girasoles (si, ahora son girasoles) ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones en un lugar bastanteee lejos de mi casa, por lo tanto estarán algo distantes una actualización de otra. Pero no se preocupen, ¡No dejaré de actualizar hasta que suba el último cap de esta historia!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola girasoles! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, sé que gracias al cap anterior todos me quieren matar ;n; Pero bueno, disfruten este capítulo c:**

**También hay que celebrar que...** **_¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS,32 FAVS Y 40 FOLLOWS!_ OMFG ESTOY QUE MUERO,NO SABEN CUAN FELIZ ESTOY, LOS AMO, LOS ADORO CADA UNO DE USTEDES MIS GIRASOLES :'D ¡Se lo merecen todo, estrellas y mar! -envía millones de besos gays a la distancia!-**

_Haikyuu!_ **le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

><p>"<em>Juntemonos en el <em>Yokazz _a las 18:00 hrs. Porfavor ven. _

_Creo que las flores que te envie son prueba de mis verdaderos sentimientos, ¿sí?_

_-Kageyama Tobio"_

Jacintos púrpuras lo saludan, rodeados de ramilletes de junquillos olorosos.

¿Qué era la que el universitario le decía?

"_Estoy muy afligido pero… lo que más deseo es que vuelva el afecto de antes"_

Kageyama pedía que él lo quisiera como antes.

¿Que narcisos quería _decir_ con eso?

Tendría que ir al _Yokazz _y descubrirlo.

* * *

><p>Kageyama no quería admitirlo, pero se esmeró en arreglarse para ver al florista. Trató de ponerse la camisa más decente que tuviera (una camisa celeste), con su mejor cardigan (uno gris, que si mal recordaba, al florista le gustaba) con unos pantalones azul oscuro. No sabía porque, pero quería darle la mejor impresión a Hinata, como si se tratará de una ...cita.<p>

_Déjate de arruinar y confundir las cosas._

Tomó su mejor chaqueta y se fue a tomar un taxi. El restaurante quedaba en el mejor sector de la ciudad, donde el metro no llegaba (para que se hicieran una idea de cuan exclusivo era el lugar), así que tenía que tomar locomoción unos 40 minutos antes para llegar a tiempo.Y bueno, también era en parte por sus nervios -las condenadas mariposas que decidieron en la última hora que el estomago del universitario era un buen lugar para quedarse- lo estaban haciendo morir lentamente de ansiedad; así que era preferible llegar antes.

Quedó plasmado al llegar al _Yokazz, _el líbero del equipo -Nishinoya- no molestaba cuando dijo que era un lugar exageradamente fino. Sus grandes vitrales con decoración clásica le daba entender que este no es un restaurant para comer hamburguesas con patatas fritas por 5 dólares. No, este era el tipo de lugar

donde te servían risotto de calabaza con salsa de almendras y camarones salteados con albahaca.

(_Quedaré sin dinero por todo un mes al venir aquí. Todo sea por ti, Girasol)_

Se sentó en una mesa al rincón, apartado de vista de curiosos y esperó.

Esperó y esperó.

Siguió esperando cuando eran las 18:20

Cuando dieron las 18:30 estaba decidido a irse…

-Lamento la demora- una voz que tomaba aire a bocanadas exclamó- Ningún taxi me quería traer-

Ahí estaba, su Girasol con su desgastado chaquetón café y su cabello revuelto, mejillas coloradas por todo el ejercicio hecho (porque el pobre tuvo que irse caminando desde la estación de metro más "cercana" hasta acá...y eso eran mínimo sus 4 kilómetros). Era su Girasol, tan humilde como siempre, con esa aura de alegría que arrastraba con él.

-Sientate, sientate. Llamaré al mesero-

El florista sólo asintió. El lugar lo cohibía, demasiado. En definitiva, no está acostumbrado a estar en un ambiente como este.

-Hola, buenas tardes- saludó una voz cordialmente- Soy Iwazumi y hoy seré su maitre-

Un par de ojos, el dueño de los pensamientos azules, se abrieron como perfectos platos. La vida era una maldita maquina de ironías, pensaba, porque ésta se lleva el premio. El amante de su ex -al hombre que le debía _agradecer _que le pusieran los cuernos- era el que lo atendería.

_Fuck my life._

Cuando Iwazumi les entregó los menús y les sirvió té -cortesía de la casa-, hubo un momento de tensión palpable. Obviamente ambos se reconocieron del incidente del 6to aniversario, así que no podían actuar con ese nivel de cortesía que desconocidos generalmente tienen. La manera que se conocieron fue una bastante mala, por no decir maldita. Aunque el maitre pudo ocultar en una máscara de perfecta indiferencia la tensión, el universitario para nada. Sólo logró que el florista se pusiera más nervioso, porque pensaba que aquella miradas de malestar estaban dirigidas para él.

-Quiero pasta a la mediterranea- pidió Hinata, al cabo de unos minutos.

-Quiero el especial del día- dijo Kageyama - También quiero que traiga la bebida del día, para los dos-

-Sin alcohol- agregó el florista.

Iwazumi les afirmo con la cabeza mientras escribía, para irse silenciosamente a la cocina.

-Él es el amante de Oikawa- murmuró el universitario para romper el silencio - No...no estaba dirigido hacia ti mi malestar-

Los ojos marrones del florista se expandieron al entender, al igual que sus cejas que se alzaron en sorpresa. Ahora entendía todo, estaban siendo atendidos por la "razón" de separación de Kageyama y Oikawa, debía ser bastante incómodo todo esto, sacando de lado la razón porque ambos estaban sentados ahí aquel día.

-Es comprensible- le respondió con la mirada fija en su taza- Todo esto debe ser incómodo para ti-

-Lo es. Demasiado-

Iwazumi llegó con sus platos un par de minutos más tarde, instalando los elaborados

platos en sus respectivos comensales, sirviéndoles el especial del día y se fue elegantemente como había llegado. Se quedó en una especie de pentágono al medio del restaurant, donde el resto de los maitres esperaban a las órdenes de sus comensales.

_Condenado silencio_ pensaba Hinata cuando jugaba con las hojas de laurel en su plato. Ni siquiera tenía tanta hambre. _Tampoco puedo creerme que vaya a gastar cerca de 40 dólares en este plato. ¿Qué clase de restaurant tiene sus precios en moneda extranjera?_

-Hinata yo… quiero disculparme por lo que pasó en mi departamento- lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos el universitario- Realmente lamento lo que sucedió-

-Me gustaría decir que acepto tus disculpas, pero…-

-¿Pero…?-

-No sería correcto. Después de todo estabas borracho como cuba ese día, no debes acordarte de casi nada-

_Si tan sólo supieras _pensó aquella noche. Bueno, esta era la hora para que él supiera.

-Yo...no estaba tan borracho- comenzó - Yo me acuerdo de todo-

El tenedor que Hinata sostenía cayó haciendo un sonido fuerte. Varias cabezas se dieron vuelta para ver la fuente de sonido, para menear sus cabezas en desagrado y volver a lo suyo. (Porque para qué mentimos al decir que desde el momento que el pelinaranja entró varias personas lo vieron en desagrado. Sus ropas de origen humilde lo hacía "desentonar" con el lugar. Y bueno, gente clasista existen en todos lados)

-¿Q-qué dices?-

-Que me acuerdo de todo Hinata… del juego, los besos y dormir juntos. Me acuerdo como si lo tuviera grabado con fuego en mi mente-

El florista quedó helado, por no decir petrificado en su asiento. Él, que llevaba días sintiéndose mal al haberse "aprovechado" del momento de debilidad el otro para sentir -aunque sea de una manera falsa- su cariño. Si, se sintio horrible cuando volvió a casa y lloro mares por la manera que reaccionó el otro, pero cuando le llegó su momento de claridad comprendió que Kageyama reaccionó de esa manera tan fea al día siguiente, porque no se sentía de la misma manera.

_Quizás aún siente cosas, demasiado potentes, por Oikawa…_

¿Pero ahora qué Su declaración lo deja algo en claro; era consciente de lo que hacía aquel día. Y si lo era, quería decir que sí _quiso _besarlo, tomar su mano, dormir abrazados. ¡Entonces ...entonces….!

-¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa manera a la mañana siguiente?- le preguntó con voz bajita Hinata.

_De que manera yo …¿qué?... Ay, mierda._

-Miedo supongo- le respondió- No estaba seguro de lo que sentía…-

Unos orbes café lo observaron detenidamente. ¿Le estaría diciendo la verdad? Era difícil saberlo si su mirada estaba fija en su plato.

-¿Ahora estás seguro? De lo que sientes, me refiero-

-Yo creo que sí-

Lo que pasó después lo tomó por sorpresa. Kageyama tomo su mano que reposaba tranquilamente encima de la mesa. Su mano estaba tibia, exageradamente tibia comparada con la suya. Pasó sus dedos por sus nudillos, uno por uno. Sus manos eran horribles comparadas con las del universitario, con parches en la mayoría de sus dedos por cortes que se hacía con las flores. Pero él las tocaba como si fuera algodón.

-¿Kageyama…?-

-No puedo mentirte, mentirme a mí, que te quiero ridículamente demasiado- murmuró por lo bajito- No puedo evitar que mis sentimientos hacía _ti _crezcan como la mala hierba-

Ojos pensamientos azules, derrochando amor.

Ojos pensamientos azules, entregándole el cielo y el mar.

_Es ahora o nunca._

-Te amo- declaró Hinata, nervioso y fugazmente.

Ahora fue el turno del universitario de estar sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que te amo, _I love you _en inglés. Te enviaría un montón de rosas lavandas hasta el día que de mi último aliento-

_Rosas lavandas, bellas flores que significan… "_Me he enamorado de ti, es un flechazo"

-No, no, no- repetía como un mantra- Tú _no _me amas, estás..estás confundido, es todo-

Por segunda vez, un tenedor volvio a chocar contra un plato. Iwazumi que los observaba fijamente, no por ser chismoso ni nada, después de todo era el maitre que los atendía, estaba a segundos de preguntarles si tenían un problema.

-¡¿Cómo me dices que estoy confundido?!- le estaba siendo muy difícil bajar su volumen de voz- ¡Desde el primer momento que te vi sentíi algo por ti! ¡Son flechazos! ¿Los conoces?-

El silencio volvió a reinar un par de minutos.

-Desde el primer instante que te vi, pensé que tus ojos eran unos bellos pensamientos azules- murmuró- Cuando nos hicimos "conocidos/amigos" tuve tantas ganas de enviarte ramos de las flores que me recuerdan tus ojos…-

Silencio, maldito silencio haciendo de la suyas. ¿Por qué al desgraciado le gustaban este tipo de momentos?

-Shouyou… yo no sé realmente que responder-

¿Saben? Los ojos de un café tan lindos como hojas de otoño no se ven bonitas empañados de lágrimas. Parece un cristal a punto de fracturarse en millones de pedazos.

-Pero yo...no _puedo _responder lo que tú sientes-

-Lo comprendo… ¿Aún amas a Oikawa?-

-¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!-

-¿Entonces qué Tobio?-

¿Saben otra cosa? Los pensamientos azules que le dan miradas indescifrables también son otra cosa para nada bonita.

-No me puedo permitir volver a salir con alguien, yo no sé si podría hacerlo de nuevo…- comenzó lentamente- No sé si te tengo la confianza suficiente para salir contigo… ¿qué pasaría si volviera a pasarme lo mismo?-

-Detente ahí Tobio, te estás pasando… ¿estás sugiriendo que te sería infiel?-

-¡No me culpes! Después de lo que me pasó ¿tú crees que confiaría como antes? No, para nada. Además tienes un historial romántico tan largo y trágico, que ya puedo _ver _cómo terminaría algo entre nosotros-

-Te...pasaste To-Kageyama. Eso fue demasiado-

Hinata hurgó entre sus bolsillos su billetera, para después prácticamente tirarle en su cara los billetes al pelinegro. Se puso su chaqueta para salir de una vez por todas de ahí.

-Shouyou … ¡Girasol, espera! ¿Qué haces?-

-No me vuelvas llamar Girasol. Adiós Tobio-

Hinata Shouyou salió de su vida de la misma manera que entró, a la fuerza. A la fuerza hizo camino para acercarse a él y ser amigos, para que fuera común de ellos enviarse mensajes tontos a las 2 de la mañana y ramos todos los días. A la fuerza también decidió irse. No le dejó otra opción, le quitó hasta el derecho de nombrarlo por el sobrenombre que se le hizo costumbre llamarlo. Ya no sería su Girasol, ya no.

* * *

><p>Sinceramente, Hinata tenía un presentimiento de que esto terminaría mal. Presentía que hablar con Kageyama haría que todo se fuera al Tártaro y que mandara sus sentimientos por él a un baúl para luego lanzarlos al mar.<p>

Quería llorar, no porque no le respondió sus sentimientos y otras bobadas sacadas de mangas shojos, sino porque él habia dicho que no le tenía confianza. Después de todas las tonteras que habían pasado en ese breve periodo de tiempo, el pelinegro nunca le tuvo una gota de confianza. Lo creía capaz de hacer atrocidades y eso fue una de las peores traiciones que había recibido en sus 19 años de vida.

Como tenía su vista media nublada por sus lágrimas, media nublada por la fuerte lluvia que caía, chocó contra alguien.

-Perdón, perdón ¡ay cielos, perdóneme!- le dijo mientras le tendía una mano a la persona para que se levantará.

-No hay problema, pequeño- le dijo con voz alegre la persona.

_¿Pequeño? ¡Tengo 19, muchas gracias!_

-¡TÚ!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Por esas extrañas coincidencias de la vida, de aquellas que no tienen ni una pizca de sentido, Hinata tuvo la suerte (o quizás la _mala suerte_) de chocar contra Oikawa Tooru; ex de Kageyama. Era algo obvio a donde se dirigía; al restaurant donde estaba su pareja trabajando ahora mismo.

(Quizo sentir indiferencia, pero no pudo. Siente pena por Kageyama que lo volvería a ver)

-Mira como es la vida, haciéndome chocar contra la pareja de Tobio- dijo con risa, mientras se sacudía sus pantalones.

-No, no. Solo soy amigo de Kageyama, nada más- le corrigió, moviendo sus manos en gestos desesperados.

-¿No son novios? ¡¿En serio?! ...ustedes dos se veían tan melosos, que creí que Tobio había encontrado una nueva pareja-

Hinata no sabía que deseaba más, que la tierra lo tragara a él o volverse invisible. Acaba de salir del Yokazz precisamente por haber tenido una …¿cómo ponerlo?… "discusión" con el otro chico sobre aquella lejana posibilidad para que pasara algo más. Oikawa fue a ponerle más sal a una herida que desconocía.

-Nunca pasó algo más con Kageyama -le mintió, luego pensó agregar- Él no quiere volver a tener una relación en mucho, pero mucho tiempo-

Oikawa bajo la mirada por un par de segundos, sintiéndose algo culpable. Aún recuerda las palabras que le dijo el universitario hace ya 5 días, porque no haber cortado por lo sano. Si quizás lo hubiera hecho, Tobio ahora sería feliz. Después de todo no puede engañarse a sí mismo; se siente como monstruo por lo que le hizo al joven. No se lo merecía, él mismo muchas veces le había dicho que merecía la felicidad y lo mejor.

Y desde el momento que lo vio con el pequeño pelinaranja creyó que habia encontrado eso; felicidad. Al parecer se había equivocado.

-Bueno, debo irme. Adiós Oikawa- le dijo Hinata mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta,

-Adiós, peque- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras arreglaba su paraguas -Ojalá en un tiempo más te vuelva a encontrar con Tobio, pero como pareja-

Hinata lo miro atónito. El otro solo le dio un guiño y se fue en dirección al Yokazz.

_No lo creo Oikawa._

* * *

><p>-Creo que usted metío la pata- dijo una voz.<p>

Kageyama quedó helado. ¿Quién le estaría hablando en este momento? Él tan solo quería pagar la condenada cuenta e irse lejos de este lugar, encerrarse en su departamento y dormir hasta que le costará discernir la verdad de la ficción. Esta vez era una promesa de _verdad _si dice que nunca más volverá a beber una gota de alcohol por el resto que le quede de vida.

-¿Disculpe?- logró responder toscamente.

-Que metió la pata hasta el fondo, señor- le dijo respetuosamente Iwazumi- Se notaba que aquel chico estaba locamente enamorado de usted-

-¿Te pagan para meterte en la vida privada del resto o es Oikawa es el que te lo pide?-

-Detente ahí chico, que por ser su maitre y estar pendientes de ustedes, me haya tenido que enterar de _tu _lío romántico, no significa que sea un metiche-

_Tiene un punto. _

-Mira chico, sé que fue bastante feo lo que paso con Oikawa, y que _yo _sería la última persona con la que quieras hablar. Pero siento que debo decirte esto; date una oportunidad con él. Quiérelo. Personas como él no se cruzan dos veces en tu vida-

* * *

><p><strong>Todos ustedes estan en su sano derecho de mandarme a los Juegos del Hambre y que me maten de la peor manera (?) En fin, nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización :D!<strong>

_~Respuesta a los reviews (si, son muchos pero les contestaré a todos... ¡SIEMPRE!)~_

**ChiisanaOjou:** Perdonamé, perdonamé:c lamento por romper tu pequeño corazón con eso, disculpa por ser un vil ser humano (?) Fuera de eso, no sabes como me reí con eso de Kags pidiendo disculpas de cara xD (la imagen mental me dio risa:v) Kenma-mamá es algo que salío totalmente inconsciente pero realmente me gusto cuando me percaté de lo que hice, y realmente también me alegra que te haya gustado:3 ¡Muchas gracias por tus mensajitos, no dudes disfruto de mis vacaciones porque me dan ideas para el fic :'D! ¡Disfruta de tus vacas también, hasta la próxima!

**Katzugary Kanamy: **Nooh:c no era mi intención hacerte llorar con eso:c tendré que compensarte y arreglar eso. Perdonamé por hacer a Kags un bastardo tonto:c -aunque en parte, igual moría de ganas de hacerlo e.e- Lamentablemente el golpe de realidad siempre tiene que llegar, tarde o temprano ¡Uf, que genial que haya proyectado la tristeza, wow:'D! ¡Muchas gracias por todo, nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Gwen1Stacy: **Kageyama hace esas tonteras porque como siempre actua antes de pensar:c Puedes anotarte a la lista del club de "Odiamos a Bakayema y las cosas que le hace a Hinata ;n;", por ahora tiene muchos participantes:c ¡Los tulipanes negros siempre llevan dolor a dónde sea que vayan! ¡Muchas gracias por tu saludito c:! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima actu!

**Lizzy Otaku: **Já, si. Directo al kokoro...de todos y todas! Te comprendo con eso de hacer sufrir a Kags, pero el pobre ha tenido mucho ya, no crees? jaja. En fin, habrá que esperar para ver que sucedera. ¡Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos u! ¡Saluditos hasta la próxima!

**Chinita-sama: **Nooo~! perdonamé por ser un ser tan horrible con aquella bolita de alegría:c Fue mi lado grinch que actuo sin pensar, ¡de verdad! Já, es que soy fan de dejar los capítulos en las mejores partes:D me gusta demasiado hacer eso. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y que ames esta cosa apesar que te hice sufrir ;n;! ¡Saludos hasta la próxima!

**Jev: **¡Al demonio con la gente! Ellos no entenderán la emoción y sufrimiento! ¡Repito, Kags es un bastardo que actua sin pensar! Debería venir con un cartel de advertencia e.e ¡Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, en serio u me hacen que me den más ganas de escribir y esforzarme más! ¡No explotes aún, falta poquito! ¡Hasta la próxima!

**alguienquemira: **¡El drama time ha llegado a este fic! Tobio debería pedir disculpas saltando de un puente y pesar la preciosa tierra que pisa Shouyou a su paso:c no ya, fuera de chiste, ese niño tiene que hacer algo para mejorar la situación. Ohohoh, planeo mostrar a Kuroo más adelante; tengo ganas de que aparesca c: ¡Espero que este cap este lo suficientemente bueno! (jaja, eso demuestra que no puedo hacer smut serios aunque tratará :v jaj) ¡Gracias por tu review, nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Hime-chan kyu: **La idea era atacar los corazones de todos, ok no. La idea era meter drama y ver como reaccionaban, y dire que me gusto hacerlo jaja. Es que a veces nos gusta que haya drama porque es un placer culpable:c y ver todo lo que tendrá que pasar después es lo mejor. ¡El lado sadico siempre sale a relucir en situaciones como estas! ¡Vaya, gracias por tu cumplido c': ! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Artemisa Cipriano: **Apuntante al club de odio contra Tobio :'D todos reclaman lo mismo por ahora, pero igual había que entenderlo. El pobre lleva 6 años con Oikawa después de todo. ¡Pobre Girasol precioso! ¡Muchas gracias por tu cumplido y tu review! ¡Saludos hasta la próxima!

**Asaba-san: **¡Bienvenida al club de odio contra a Tobio :D! ¡El estar borracho es la excusa más vacia de esta existencia humana, nadie le compra eso! No te preocupes, en conjunto con el club de odio y Kenma podrán atacar a Tobio con todo lo que tengan a mano! Que bueno que te haya gustado la parte de la cama C: (uh, sobre la mini-hinata; sólo dire... ¡sorpresas!) (trataré de cuidarme para no volver a resfriarme!) ¡Muchas gracias por tus saludos c:! Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**jesyangel98: **¡Hola, si llegó una nueva integrante al club de odio contra Tobio! :D bienvenida, se te regalará un palo de golf para atacar al idiota que se le ocurrió herir a nuestro pequeño Girasol. No enserio, ese idiota tiene cosas por remediar. ¡perdonamé por hacerte sufrir :c! ¡Muchas gracias, trataré de disfrutar mis vacaciones al máximo! Hasta la próxima!

**Guest: **¡Hola bienvenida, gracias por leer :3! ¡Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, yo también te amo en sentido platónico querido/a lector! ¡Que bueno que te guste esto, espero que lo que siga sea de tu agrado! ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**HorseFreckled Girl: **(omg amas el JeanMarco como yo, I lov ya) No puedo creer que hayan recomendando mi hijo del Ocio :o omg ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo y tus cumplidos, demasiadas gracias! Que fantástico que te guste esta historia, espero que lo que siga no te decepcione y sea de tu agrado c: ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**Interstella0: **¡Hola bienvenida al fic C:! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y cumplidos! ¿En serio que ilumine tu día en la oficina? wow, por favor no llores sobre tu trabajo D: no vale la pena (?) ¡Perdonamé por lo de Hinata, fue algo que simplemente sucedio! Vaya, que bueno que te aprecies a mi hijo del Ocio c': espero que todo lo que siga sea de tu agrado, ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!

**mako: **¡Hola bienvenido a la historia! vaya gracias por tus reviews c': también por los cumplidos! ¡Lamento si te he hecho sufrir con esto, espero que los próximos capítulos compensen el dolor! ¡Saludos hasta la próxima!

**(Sigo de vacaciones, así que ya saben...quizás me tome una semana o 10 días en actualizar)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Hola girasoles! Lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, entre mi cumpleaños y escribir otras cosas se me pasó totalmente la nueva actualización del fic. ¡Pero aquí esta, así que lean girasoles c: !**

_Haikyuu! _**le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**

* * *

><p><em>Día 1:<em>

Aún sigo en negación.

Simplemente, no me puedo meter en mi cabeza, de que _mi _Girasol ya no es parte de mi vida.

_Hinata Shouyou simplemente no ha salido de la _"cancha"

¿Por qué mierda dejé que se fuera? Debí haberlo amarrado, como un globo a tierra, así nunca se iría. Realmente el alcohol se dedica a joder tu existencia quitando lo más precioso, porque así lo hizo conmigo.

_Día 3:_

Ayer y hoy traté de llamarle. Si señores, por una vez en su vida yo -Kageyama Tobio- prefiero llamar a la persona antes de enviarles mensajes.

Me envió a su casilla de voz un par de _demasiadas _veces, aunque hoy ni siquiera me envió a la casilla. Obviamente apagó su móvil para no tener que estar recibiendo los avisos que este bastardo trataba de comunicarse con él.

Aún guardo los tulipanes que él me envió. Eso fue ya hace 6 días atrás. Hace casi ya una semana que Mi Girasol no me envía un ramo. Ahora debe estar haciéndole ramos a gente ajena; ¿estará mal como yo? ¿O estará atendiendo con sonrisas huecas?

_Día 8:_

Hoy rompí en llanto en medio de una clase.

¿Razón?

Una chica llegó a clases con un vestido que tenía un peculiar estampado.

¿Cuándo carajos la moda decidió que usarían girasoles?

Asusté mucho a Chiyo -la chica que usaba el traje-, y me tuve que deshacer en disculpas. Le mentí una basura de que un familiar cercano había muerto hace poco y que los girasoles eran su flor favorita. Mientras que ella me dedicaba una sonrisa y me decía con tono respetuoso que sentía mi perdida, yo no evitaba pensar que mi mentira tenía su cuota de verdad.

Después de todo, perder a Shouyou fue como perder a un familiar. A alguien verdaderamente cercano a mi, que aparte de mi madre, conocía lo que realmente sentía en mi corazón. Podía jugar conmigo de una manera que _jamás _lo hizo Oikawa.

_Cielos, me decía cosas más bonitas de las que ese bastardo me dijo en 6 años._

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Jugando con Kuroo? ¿Cuidando sus plantas con Kenma?

Lo más seguro teniendo más vida de la que tenía yo ahora mismo.

_Día 10:_

Le envío todos los días dos mensajes de textos; uno al despertar y otro al dormir. Sé que él no tiene ánimos de comunicarse conmigo porque sino me los respondería, duh.

UGH

Recordé su risas sarcásticas cuando hacía comentarios un tanto estúpidos y obvios, su típico comentario de _"¿En serio llegaste tan lejos estudiando Medicina?"_, la mirada que sus ojos cafés ponían al decir eso; expresaban al 100% su sentimiento de "tú-me-superas"

Sus ojos… él me dijo la última vez que hablamos que los míos le recordaban pensamientos azules. Yo nunca me había tenido a pensar con qué comparar el color de sus ojos, pero hace un par de días me encontré haciéndolo. Era como leña quemándose. Me costaría un montón explicarme bien lo que quiero decir con eso, pero lo que puedo decir que el color profundo -la leña- comenzaba alrededor de su pupila y al "avanzar" era cuando ésta se quemaba.

_**Yo (enviado a las 01:36 A.M)**_

_**nunca te lo dije, pero creo que ahora es el momento.**_

_**tus ojos me recuerdan la leña al quemarse.**_

_**en especial por su intensidad y su calor.**_

_Día 11:_

Un solo pensamiento.

**Hoy sería el aniversario de cuando conocí a Shouyou, al pedirle ese bobo ramo para Oikawa.**

¿Agradezco o maldigo al destino?

En definitiva, agradecer.

_Día 15:_

Suga y Daichi, los chicos del equipo de voley universitario, me llamaron la atención hoy en el entrenamiento. Que mi rendimiento no estaba al cien por ciento, que no estaba concentrado. No tenía ánimos y el humor de escucharlos así que a decir verdad escuché la mitad de lo que me dijeron.

_Obviamente _esos dos se percataron de eso. Cuando todo el equipo se fue, me hicieron una encerrona en el salón del club y comenzaron a hablar _seriamente_ conmigo. De qué narices me pasaba, si estaba sufriendo problemas. Desde problemas de drogadicción, prostitución hasta deudas aparecieron.

Suga iba en la mitad de un discurso de lo malo que son las drogas, y los efectos en tu círculo social y salud mental -_porque mierda estudias psicología, Sugawara- _cuando debí interrumpirlo.

-Es una pena de amor, ¿ya? Sí, llo sé, patético a mil niveles-

La cara de Daichi cambio de "_Llamaré a tus padres en Miyagi para informarles de que tonteras haces" _ a una cara más amigable, del tipo _"Ah, el amor. Eso es otra cosa"_

-No, no es patético. _Todos _sufrimos penas de amor, no somos de goma- me dijo Daichi.

Recordé cuando se contaba como un secreto a voces lo difícil e tormentoso que les fue a él y Suga estar juntos. Él me entendía a cierta medida, aunque claro, hasta cierto nivel. Ya tenía su final de cuento de hadas; alegre y perfecta a su manera.

-Nos puedes contar, si quieres. Somos todo oídos y prometo que no actuaré como psicólogo, sino como tu amigo- me dijo Suga, con ese tono de voz _maternal _(¡es de verdad; maternal!) que a veces usaba.

¿Saben? Hace un par de meses no me habría abierto de tal manera para contar mis problemas, pero bueno, eso es lo que haría el Tobio fanfarrón e arisco de hace meses. El Tobio de ahora, bueno… en definitiva lo haría. Aprendí a tener que salir de mi caparazón frío y tratar de cambiar.

_**No todo el mundo te engañará, te atacará y te mentirá.**_

-Él _es_ alguien increíble. Que yo lo haya dejado ir, bueno, va en el puesto número 1 de mi lista de "las cosas más imbéciles que he hecho en mi vida"-

-¿No es Tooru, cierto? Después de todo, ustedes rompieron hace un par de meses atrás- pobre Daichi, trata de ayudar pero no puede mucho.

-No, no es Tooru. Es un chico que conocí un par de días antes de que lo mío con Oikawa terminara de forma oficial. Es 2 años menor que yo, pero diría que madurez mental va a la par como la mía. Se llama Hinata Shouyou. Es florista, y tiene unos ojos preciosos…-

Suga y Daichi se dan esas miradas que solo se entienden entre ellos, pero puedo entender perfectamente lo que ellos quieren decir; este tipo está perdido hasta las masas, totalmente e irremediablemente enamorado de este Hinata. Alucina con él, y al haberle perdido se da cuenta de lo que perdió.

Pero que tremendo cliché de película promedio americana. Cielos, sólo faltaba la jodida escena bajo la lluvia y miradas perdidas al pasar por lugares que anduvimos juntos y seríamos éxito asegurado en la taquilla _gringa_.

Ambos me piden que les cuente todo desde el principio y por primera vez me pasa el quedar seco y sin aire al hablar tanto. Comienzo relatando cómo nos conocimos en su puesto de trabajo, de cómo él me encontró borracho hasta la tontera en el metro (Suga me dedicó una mirada bastante fea en ese punto), y como sin darnos cuenta ya éramos amigos (ahí me di cuenta que fui un puto al dejarlo en la _friendzone _en muchas ocasiones). Les conté de los mensajes hasta altas horas de la madrugada, nuestras salidas al picnic, los ramos de flores.

Lloraba como bebé a esas alturas. Y me importa un miserable carajo.

Aquel día cuando volví a casa, me llevaba 3 cosas, algunas en mi corazón (por muy cursi que suene) :

Suga y Daichi eran los mejores seres humanos que pudieron haber tenido este planeta tierra. El día que se les permita tener hijos de una manera u otra; serían los mejores padres.

Llevaba sus consejos y sabias palabras de la voz de la experiencia (cof, cof, dos años mayores que yo) que me entregaron por poder pasar por esto.

...me llevaba el hermoso ramo de girasoles naranjos, para por lo menos tener una porción abstracta de Shouyou conmigo.

_Día 17:_

Veo en la televisión anuncios época navideña (será en 6 días más) y para mi maldita suerte, todos los comerciales de este año van enfocados a parejas.

Já, já, gracias, gracias queridos publicistas que me atacan.

Aunque bueno, nunca _tan _sensible para que un par de simplones comerciales me dejen llorando.

Sólo me hacen considerar cómo hubiera sido pasar una navidad y año nuevo con Mi Girasol. Le hubiera dado el mejor regalo que él se merezca porque se merece lo mejor de este planeta, los cielos y las estrellas.

(Medio moribundo, agradezco que no soy de los estúpidos que ven "¡Tu Año en Facebook!" porque de lo más seguro hubieran salido fotos con Tooru _y _Shouyou. _**FUCK MY LIFE**_)

_Día 19:_

Le compré un regalo a Shouyou. Sí, ni siquiera le he comprado un presente a mis padres, pero Mi Girasol ya tiene uno. Podría mandarselo a su casa, pero realmente dudo que quiera recibir un paquete mío.

Lo mandaría directo a la basura.

Me encantaría que algún día pueda tener su pequeño presente en sus manos.

_Día 21:_

Papá me llamó hoy, mientras que mamá estaba ocupada arreglando la casa para navidad. Era para preguntarme si pasaría las fiestas con ellos, y si lo hacía, cuándo llegaría. Dicen que realmente están emocionados por verme, ya que la última vez que lo hicieron fue hace ya 1 año.

No me malinterpreten, amo a mis padres. Pero amo mi independencia más.

Espero que cuando papá le diga a mamá, ella no se enoje conmigo.

_Día 23:_

Hoy es navidad. Mientras que todos están reunidos en casa comiendo algo delicioso, yo estoy en mi cama viendo peliculas americanas comiendo ramen instantáneo.

Una maldita fantástica navidad estilo Kageyama.

Espero que Shouyou esté teniendo una muy bonita navidad, que el dinero les haya alcanzado este mes para que tenga una buena cena (pues la vida de él, es algo dura por el tipo de trabajo que tiene y por ser huérfano). Ese tipo de detalles tan banales le hace tan feliz.

_Día 30:_

Último día de este asqueroso año.

¿Balance?

Gracias por haberme permitido conocer a la bella persona de Hinata Shouyou.

* * *

><p>-Bueno chicos, espero que todos hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones, porque ahora que comienzan su primer internado médico se quedarán sin energías, que no tendrán ganas ni de respirar-<p>

Era enero, ya eran 5 días ya en el nuevo año. Mientras que algunos disfrutaban de un par de días libres gracias a las fiestas de fin de año, otros debieron volver a la triste rutina ya el 2 de enero. Y el día de hoy, jóvenes de 4 año de Medicina, a un paso del 5to año, debían empezar un internado. Lo cual equivale a trabajar, pero sin sueldo. Serían cuatro meses en los cuales estarían en el hospital más grande de Tokyo, adquiriendo experiencia y bueno, también era el momento ideal para que se dieran cuenta si ese era el ambiente que querían trabajar o no.

-Kageyama- lo llamó el profesor guía, doctor cabecera del área de urgencias de aquel hospital.

-¿Si señor?- preguntó cordialmente.

-Toma- le dijo mientra le entregaba unos folios- A ti te tocará revisar a los pacientes graves y críticos del piso 4 del ala norte. Confío en ti, Kageyama. Creo que tienes la paciencia y los conocimientos para tratar con estos casos delicados-

-G-gracias, señor. Por su confianza- realmente el pelinegro no sabía que decir.

Iba camino a las escaleras -debía predicar con el ejemplo respecto eso de la vida- cuando el doctor le llamó.

-Kageyama, ten especial cuidado en el último caso. No lo hojees ahora para que no te distraigas de los otros casos, pero te advierto que es un paciente de un estado bastante crítico y complejo-

-No se preocupe, tendré especial cuidado cuando vea al paciente-

Salió a paso tranquilo hacia las escaleras, observando el hospital y sus alrededores detenidamente. En el primer piso esta todo lo que se refería a Urgencias, por lo tanto sólo se veía doctores, enfermera con paramédicos corriendo por todos lados. El segundo piso era el área de maternidad, la tienda de regalos está situado en el mismo piso. Vio a alguien que se le hizo conocido… ¿Dónde habia visto un chico alto de cabello castaño y pecas?

Al llegar, debía ver, atender, revisar los signos vitales, síntomas del día y si los medicamentos surgían efecto. En caso en que el medicamento no hiciera los efectos esperados hacer el cambio a otro, todo esto en conjunto con la enfermera o enfermero de cada paciente. En total, debía ver a 20 pacientes el día de hoy, en la tarde antes de irse debía hacer lo mismo que haría ahora en la mañana.

Su paciente más joven tenía 5 años, y le rompió el corazón verlo con su carita apagada, delgado debido a su enfermedad. Escucharlo reclamar porque "la agujita" que tenía en su "tubito de sangre" le dolía mucho, que le molestaba a la hora de dormir, fue otra cosa que le rompió el fragmento que le quedaba de corazón.

Anduvo en habitación por habitación, tomándose el tiempo que fuera necesario para tratar con cada uno de sus pacientes, responder lo mejor que pudo las dudas de los familiares (puesto que al ser estudiante en práctica algunos no le tenían confianza) y trató de tener el mayor tacto el mundo para tratar los casos críticos (muchos pacientes no tenían aspecto de tener mucha esperanza de vida)

Fue la última habitación del pasillo, la 496, para darle vistazo al caso "difícil" como le había advertido el Doctor Karpusi. Realmente iba con la cabezas en las nubes Kageyama, así que no se dio el tiempo de revisar el folio del paciente.

Abrió la perilla para encontrarse con otro chico, frente a frente.

¿Por qué se le hacía conocido ese cabello…?

-Tú. Qué. Haces. Acá- el reclamo del chico salió más murmurada que pregunta a viva voz.

Se le fueron los colores de la cara cuando reconoció quién era ese chico. Aquellos ojos como de gato callejero; que te observan hasta el alma. El cabello rubio cuyas raíces siempre estaba expuesta su color natural. El porte bajo y calmo.

Ese no era otro más que Kozume Kenma, el mejor amigo de Shouyou.

_¿Por qué él está aquí?_

-Por qué estás aquí- volvió a decir el chico.

-Hago un internado aquí, debería ser _yo _quién te pregunte eso-

Kenma le dio la mirada más fea del mundo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Arrugó el entrecejo en clara señal de enojo. Había algo ahí que no le estaba dando buena espina a Kageyama, para nada.

-Bueno, con permiso. Debo atender al paciente de esta habitación-

-¿No pueden traer a otro doctor?-

-No. me temo que no. Por el resto de mes trabajaré en este sector del hospital-

Se le resbalaron los folios que tenía firmemente tomados entre sus brazos.

Lo que vio debería ser una miserable y muy mala producto de su retorcida imaginación.

Hinata Shouyou, más delgado que nunca, pálido. Con sondas por todos lados,máquinas alrededor de la habitación encargados de registrar cada paso y acción que su enfermo cuerpo hacia. Con una mascarilla de aire para casos extremos cubriendole la gran mayoría del rostro.

Un girasol marchitándose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ficha del Paciente<strong>_

**Nombre: **_Hinata Shouyou_

**Edad: **_19 años 6 meses _

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **_Junio 21 de 1995_

**Peso y Altura: **_52,358 kgs / 164,37 cm._

**Grupo Sanguíneo: **_AB+ Rh+_

**Diagnostico: **_Pneumonia. Insuficiencia Cardiaca. Desnutrición. Anemia_

**Tratamiento: **_ICEA, BRA, Tetraciclina, Eritromicina. Suplementos de Hierro_

**Observaciones: **_El paciente es un caso complejo, puesto que el factor de su desnutrición y anemia nos jugó en contra a la hora de llegar a un diagnóstico concreto. Su estado de salud es extremadamente crítico, por lo cual el tratamiento está sujeto a cambios, buscando lo que sea lo mejor para un pronto mejoramiento del paciente. _

**Fecha de Ingreso: **_21 de Diciembre/ 2014_

_**Transferido del sector A al ala norte "Críticos/ U.C.I" el día **__30/12/2014_

* * *

><p><strong>Realmente investigé en internet sobre lo que tiene Hinata, pero ya saben puede que hayan errores. Después de todo, no soy doctor:c -si hay algún lector médico y ven un error, diganmelo! así lo arreglo de inmediato-<strong>

**Girasoles, les prometo que es el último capítulo con drama D:! después todo tiene que cambiar. En fin, hasta la próxima, muchos besitos y saludos para cada uno de ustedes :3**

_~Respuesta a los reviews~_

**Loveless Warrior: **Perdoname por hacer sufrir D: sé que soy un terrible ser humano ;-; Oh cielos, demasiadas gracias por tu cumplidos... ¡Haces que mi pequeño kokoro lloré de alegría! Kags es un tonto al tratar a Hinata así, todos en el club de odio a Tobio piensan lo mismo ¬¬ ¡Muchos saludos, cuidate hasta la próxima! (p.d: creeme que a mi editora y a mi nos pasa lo mismo, ver girasoles y nos acordamos a Hinata:3)

**Chinita-sama: **Gracias por tu perdón, oh mai ga c': doble oh mai ga a ver que te emocionas por mi hijo, oh cielos ¡Gracias por todos!v ¡Espero que todo lo que siga te guste! Muchos cariños y saludos hasta la próxima!

**Katzugary Kanamy: **NUUUH perdoname xc No llores porfavor! Kags tiene un doctorado en ser un idiota! con especialidad en hacer sufrir a Hinata, ay:c ¡Vaya nunca me habían dicho eso, demasiadas gracias por ese cumplido! Significa que no voy por una vía erronea, y que todo va bien c: ¡Muchos saludos y besitos hasta la próxima actu!

**Gwen1Stacy: **Bienvenida al club de odio a Tobio, de regalos tienes la camiseta del club (?( y una hora para abofetearle la cara. Rosas lavandas aquí son inusuales, por eso las agregé :3 pero me alegra que te hayan gustado. Iwazumi llegó y nos habló palabras de sabiduría para todos (?( ¡saluditos y besitos hasta la próxima ocasión!

**Hanako: **Si sé que soy cruel:c todos ustedes me lo han dicho en las últimas semanas ;-; xD ¡No te preocupes la continuación llegará si o si! Espero que te guste mucho este cap y todo lo que siga ¡Besos hasta el próximo cap!

**Elizabeth-san: **¡Hola bienvenida al fic! ¡Vaya, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esto y comentarlo! C: Espero que todo lo que siga sea de tu agrado y no decepcione! ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!

**Jev: **Wow, que bueno que te agraden los detallitos de las flores! ¡Esa era la idea principal del fic desde siempre:'D! ¡OH MAI GAI! no puedo creerlo, en serio. ¿Recomendar mi fic? Wow. esto es demasiado:'D espero que a tus amigas les agrade el fic. Vaya, espero que este cap te agrade como los anteriores ¡Saluditos y besos hasta la próxima!

**ChiisanaOjou: **Perdonameee por todo el sufrimiento! :c Lo lamento Girasol por hacer sufir a tu hermano girasol u-u lamento por todo el sufrimiento que le doy, en serio:c Jó, no te preocupes a mi también me dieron ganas de tratar de rey...pero rey de los weo.. a Kageyama:c porque se lo tiene merecido el feo ese. El sufriemiento a Kags... vendrá, tiene que venir. Es la ley del Karma (?) Ay, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y haya cumplido las expectativas...que valga la pena la espera. ¡Muchas gracias por tu saludito, disfruto de lo últimas semanas de vacas a concho! ¡cuidate mucho, besitos y nos estamos leyendo!

**Guest: **lamento por atacar tu kokoro, de verdad :c claro que uno igual comprende a Kageyama y su corazón herido pero si, tiene que abrir su corazón a Hinata:3 ¡Espero que este cap te haya gustado, saluditos hasta la próxima!

**Ale: **Já! Es que Iwazumi tenía que hablar, _tenía _que decir algo! La salida dramática de Hinata tenía que ser así jajaj, es Hinata después de todo! ¡Espero que este cap te guste, saludos!

**Mako: **No mueras aún D: hay muchas cosas por ver y vivir (?) Vaya, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y estar aqui uwu espero que todo lo que siga te guste ¡muchos saludos hasta la próxima!

**Asaba-san: **Ay cielos, como lo siento por hacer que todo este mal:c Es culpa de la condenada cabeza hueca de Bakayema y las tonteras que él hace:c Es que parece que tiene aire por dentro y por eso hace sufrir al pequeño girasol. Bueno...Kenma siempre podría ser una opción,no? -muere- después de todo se supone que Kageyama tiene que moverse y hacer algo para ganarse a Hinata :c ¡Bienvenida al club de odio a Tobio, ingresaste inmediatamente con el review anterior (?)! Bueno, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, nos estamos leyendo hasta la próxima:3 y gracias por tu saludito, realmente disfruto cada día de mis vacaciones:3, cuidate también! c:

**alguienquemira: **Kageyama trató de arreglarla...pero recordemos **_trató _**jaja:c no le resultó como quería, de eso estamos claros. Perdoname por hacer sufrir tanto a Hinata ;-; él no merece tanto dolor. Iwa-chan sería el mesero más sexy de la historia, babearía con solo verlo*w* -omg tendré que esconderme para que no me mates si esto termina mal:c (?)- ¡Gracias por tu saludo, disfruto de mis vacaciones! ¡muchos saludos hasta la próxima!

**Artemisa Cipriano: **¡Hola, bienvenida al club de odio contra Tobio! Por ser miembro honorario tienes el derecho de abofetearlo...¡el doble de veces! Si admito que Kageyama se paso demasiado al tocar el tema de las relaciones pasadas de Hinata, eso fue bajo:c Mmmm, yo más bien siempre he visto a Oikawa como el uke de la relación, ni idea porque xD ¡Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, muchos saluditos!

**Me queda algo así como 3 semanas de vacaciones antes de que ingresé a la universidad ;-; ...en esas 3 semanas este fic debería estar terminado, chan-chan!:o ¡En fin, saludos hasta la próxima mis lindos girasoles!**


End file.
